


Perpetual Bliss

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-22
Updated: 2000-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What happened after the honeymoon for Kowalski,Fraser,Vecchio and everyone else.This story is a sequel toDearly Beloved.





	Perpetual Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**Disclaimer: Not my characters because they to belong to Alliance, but I love them.**

**Rating : NC/17**

**Pairing: Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski**

**Thanks to a very special song, sung by _Johnny Lee_. "Looking for love in all the wrong places"**

**Authors' note. This is the sequel to "Dearly Beloved." This story was written in hope's of keeping the love of my two favorite *boys* burning into everlasting.**

**maria jackson**

**Perpetual Bliss**

Vecchio noticed Mrs. Kowalski enter the precinct and she appeared to be searching for someone. He assumed she was searching for her son so he immediately waved her down. "Over here! Mrs. Kowalski, we're over here! Come over here and let Stanley tell you the great news that happened yesterday! In fact, everyone should be celebrating this fantastic event!" Vecchio smiled as he ushered Stanley's mom over to his desk.

Ray hurried over and intercepted his mom by throwing an arm around her shoulders and directing her to his desk. " Thanks a lot Vecchio. Mom, just come over here to my desk and we'll talk. By the way, what are you doing here?" 

She glanced at her son. "What good news is he talking about Stanley?"

Ray pulled up a seat for her and she noticed Fraser standing close by. "Hello Constable Fraser, and how are you today?" She smiled.

Fraser smiled cheerfully. " Well thank you kindly for asking Mrs. Kowalski. I'm doing rather well today and how about yourself?"

Vecchio came up behind Fraser and draped an arm across the Mountie's shoulder. "Oh yes, our Mountie is doing remarkably well for a man who just mar. . . ."

"Vecchio, don't!" Ray interrupted. "Don't you have real work to do? Mom, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

She turned her attention back to her son and smiled. "I came to see if you could make time to go help your father with the car this evening, Stanley. He's having such a difficult time with it."

Ray sat on the corner of his desk and added. "Well, why didn't you just call me?"

"I did Stanley but they said you didn't show up for work this morning. Someone mentioned something about you being sick?"

Vecchio smiled. "Maybe he had *morning sickness* because of the long night he put in at that hotel with Benny . . . I mean, we all know how demanding undercover work can be at times, am I right Benny?"

Fraser was puzzled by the statement. "I don't understand what you are referring to concerning morning sickness, Ray."

The duck boys cracked up laughing as they eavesdropped from behind Fraser. 

Ray glared at his colleagues and the duck boys looked away. Then he glared at Vecchio who was just itching to spread the gossip. 

Vecchio ignored the look and added. "Stanley was really busy in that hotel with. . . ."

"I'm warning ya, Vecchio! Don't you have real work to do!?" Ray snarled at him.

"Not really Stanley, so why aren't you sharing this great news with your mom? She should know that you and Benny went and got ma . . . "

Ray stepped right up to Vecchio's face and snapped. "Hey! Yer asking for it!"

Barbara was confused as to what was happening with her son and this other detective who seemed to really dislike her son. "Stanley, is something wrong?"

Ray stepped away from Vecchio and addressed his mom. "No mom, it's just that. . . .Well, I have a lot of work ta do and maybe you should go on home. . . .I'll be over at yer house just as soon as I leave here this evening so you just go on and. . . ."

There was a loud shriek emerging from the hallway and they all froze for a second. Then everyone hightailed it to see what the commotion was about. 

Dewey was kneeling on the floor holding Frannie's head in the crook of his arm while fanning her. 

Fraser hurried into the room followed by Ray and Vecchio. "What happened to her Detective Dewey?" Fraser asked while kneeling down besides Dewey and taking hold of Francesca.

Dewey shrugged and then suppressed a smile. "I don't know Fraser, seems she just fainted."

Fraser undertook the task of checking her vital signs. First he checked her breathing then her heart rate followed by her pupils. "Well, her vital signs appear to be normal and she seems to breathing just fine. It does appear that she fainted."

Dewey, standing by Vecchio, added dryly. "That's what I just said Fraser. She fainted." 

Francesca's eyes fluttered for a second or two then she opened her eyes and caught sight of the man of her dreams. He was gazing down at her lovingly, embracing her in his strong arms and holding her tight. She smiled and he smiled back dazzlingly her with that wonderful, beautiful face. She snuggled deeper into his chest and caught a whiff of that freshness that was Fraser. It reminded her of new spring air, full of rich aromas' and love. She closed her eyes and savored this wonderful dream of being with the man she loved who had his arms wrapped around her and listened to that thumping in his chest. Frannie listened to that strong heart that beat ever so strongly within that firm chest that was caressing her face. She opened her eyes again and gazed into those smoky gleaming blues that were staring at her anxiously as if searching for something. She smiled again basking in this wonderful love that was being offered to her. Running a finger up the serge's buttons past the lariat and up to the velcro she reached his chin and stopped when he spoke in that strong voice that always sent shivers up her spine.

"Francesca? Are you all right?" Fraser asked a little concerned by her behavior. 

It suddenly dawned on her that this was not a dream. What was happening here was very real and she glanced around noticing the people staring at her. Then, like lightening striking her brain, Frannie came to the realization of why she passed out and the anger set in. 

Fraser was startled to see the transformation of that pacified, pretty face contort into an angry, vicious grimace within seconds as she now glared at him. Enraged by the thought of how Fraser had deceived her she reached over and slapped that handsome face that belonged to the man of her dreams.

The slap echoed in the silent room with a loud resounding crack and was followed by one giant gasp that escaped almost every mouth in the room.

Stunned by her manner, Fraser gasped, reached up to his stinging cheek and released her. 

She slipped out of his arms and fell back to the floor. 

He reached down for her but Francesca snarled at him and the Mountie recoiled quickly.

Ray dashed over to join the pair on the floor and blurted out "Frannie, have you come unhinged?!" What the hell was that all. . . ." 

But, just as quick as a snake snaps it's prey she snatched Ray's collar and pulled him down on top of her. She muttered viciously into his face about some *mother fucker* and without warning she raked her nails across Ray's cheek, followed by a slap.

"O-O-O-O-OW-W-W-W-W!" yelped Ray in pain as he went for his cheek then within seconds he reached down and grabbed her wrists, savagely pinning her to the ground while straddling her. He snarled at her vehemently. "Are you insane, woman?! What the hell do you think you are. . . ."

But, Francesca snapped back at him enraged by his mere presence. "I'll show you how insane I am you piece of sh. . . . "but the words were cut off when she jerked her knee up to make contact with Ray's balls and landed a perfect blow. 

Ray drew in a sharp breath that seemed to get stuck in his throat before toppling back landing on his butt. He came back up on his knees and bent forward grabbing his aching family jewels while resting his forehead on the floor and gasped for air. He muttered angrily under his breath. "A-a-a-ag-g-g-g-gh-h-h-h-h! Dam you Frannie. Damn you!" He struggled with each breath.

Everyone was shocked, stunned, astonished or simply dumbfounded.

Fraser stepped forward to assist Ray but Francesca hissed at him and it stopped him cold in his tracks.

Shaking badly, she managed to get herself up and adjusted her hair and dress. She smacked her hands together as if trying to shake the dirt off and glanced over at Ray who was still keeled over. "Serves you right. You piece of slimy . . . No! No, I won't say it because I'm too much of a lady to be saying such filth! But, at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski dash FRASER, that I have put you out of commission for tonight! You won't have much fun while you're hurting will you, Ray? And you don't even have to worry about reproducing because you two can't reproduce anyway so you won't need what you got in those ba. . . . OH never mind!" She glanced at the two of them then broke out in tears as she stormed out angrily pushing and tunneling through the shocked crowd.

Barbara was stunned along with everyone else.

Welsh strolled in calmly and looked around. He then glanced at Ray on the floor. "Detective? . . . when your through doing whatever you're doing I'd like to see you in my office . . . Seems a certain Father Carson just telephoned me and we need to talk" He then glanced at the crowd standing around. "Don't you people have work to do around here? If no one is going to press charges then I suggest that you attend to the office work around this place."

Everyone scadadeled.

Fraser stepped over to attend to Ray who was still keeled over on the floor. "Ray? Ray, are you all right? Here, let me help you up so I can get a better look at those nail scratches on your face."

Ray regained his breath and unwound himself slowly. He muttered. "I'm okay Frase . . . just help me up. I better go see what the Lieutenant wants with me."

Fraser took his arm and helped him up. Once Ray was upright, as far as he could go without hurting, the Mountie then released him. Fraser reached into his pocket for his bullhorn concoction and was about to apply some to the detective's face when Ray jumped and startled him.

"My mother! Ben, where's my mom!" he hobbled out of the room fast. 

Fraser followed him.

"My mom! Where's my mom, Ben?!" Ray scanned the bull room for her and spotted her at the enemies turf.

Vecchio had her seated in front of his desk and they were deep in conversation.

Ray limped over quickly. "MOM! Veccchio, don't! Mom, come on and I'll escort you to your car!"

Ray took her hand and dragged her along gently. 

"Stanley what is going on here? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Ray wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down the hallway and out the door. " No mom. I'll explain all this when I get to your house after work. It's a little too complicated to tell you right now."

"Was that your girlfriend Stanley? Did you do something to upset her so much?"

Fraser had accompanied them and was now holding the door of the car open for her.

She stopped and glanced at Fraser with a worried look on her face. "Would you please tell me what is going on Constable Fraser?" 

Fraser glanced at Ray as the detective shook his head then shifted his eyes back to Mrs. Kowalski. "Ray will explain this to you ma'am . . . Ray? Ray, why don't you? . . . .Ray?

"No! This has ta keep for later cause I have tons of paperwork and the Lieutenant wants ta see me now. Go on home mom and don't worry about a thing, okay? I promise to be there as soon as possible." Ray pushed her in the direction of the car but she sidestepped him and glanced at Fraser with pleading, yet demanding eyes. 

"Constable, did Stanley do something to hurt someone? Does it have to do with that woman in the coffee room?"

Fraser saw the concern in her eyes then glanced over at Ray. "Ray, please, I don't see how . . . How can it hurt to . . . ?"

Ray grabbed the Mountie's tunic and pulled him aside whispering harshly. "No Fraser! I already told you to leave this for later! The Lieutenant wants ta see me and she has to get going! This is not something that I can just blurt out here in the parking lot!"

Fraser whispered. "But, I'm not telling you to blurt it out Ray. Just tell her about our new alliance."

Ray was anxiously hoping to get rid of his mother and itching to see what the Lieutenant wanted to see him about so he lost his cool and snapped at the Mountie. "I told you no Fraser! Now please let her get outta here so I can go and see what the Lieutenant wants with me!"

Fraser looked over to Mrs. Kowalski's anxious face and then back at Ray. He attempted to reason with Ray just one more time knowing full well he would have to deal with Ray's wrath. Fraser persisted, "I don't understand why you are . . . . "

Ray couldn't keep his anger any longer and came unglued with Fraser. "I already told you to shut up and if you can't do that then get inside!"

Fraser was alarmed by his tone of voice and stepped back. He smoothed down his tunic and turned to leave.

Ray grabbed his arm. "Ben! Ben wait. I'm really very sorry I. . . .!"

But Fraser stiffened at his touch, glanced at him and left.

*******************************************************************************

After seeing his mother off, Ray hurried back inside to find the Mountie so he could apologize for his rude behavior. He noticed Fraser was sitting in front of Vecchio's desk and it made him jealous to see them together. Ray marched over and grabbed Vecchio by the shirt as he sat at his desk. "I already warned ya ta stay away from what belongs ta me, Vecchio! Yer just asking fer it!"

Vecchio didn't know if Stanley was referring to his mother or Fraser so he just sneered. "Is that supposed to be a threat Stanley, because if it is, then I'm so scared!"

Ray was furious with this man he had grown to despise in such a short time. "You had better be scared Vecchio! And you had better stay clear of my mom and. . . . and. . . !"

Vecchio smiled and patted Ray's chest. "And, what Stanley?"

Ray swatted his hand away. "You know very well what I'm referring to Vecchio!"

"Will you relax, Stanley? I'm not going to say anything to your mother because we both know the Mountie will do it for you anyway." Vecchio grinned and pointed to Fraser who was now heading into the Lieutenant's office.

Ray released Vecchio and hurried over to stop his partner. He came around Fraser and stepped in front of him. "Hold on a minute Frase. . . .Where do you think you're going?"

Fraser answered. "The Leuftenant requested my presence Ray so I was responding."

Ray took a deep breath trying to subdue his ever mounting anxiety. He reached for Fraser's shoulders and again felt the Mountie stiffen under his fingers so Ray released him and frowned . "Listen to me Ben . . . Okay, the truth is that I'm really worried about how my mom is gonna react to this news of me falling for ya. I'm really sorry that I yelled at ya especially in front of her. There's just so much happening right now Ben and. . . .Look, you stay here and I'll straighten this out with the Lieutenant okay? You just stay over there at my desk and wait fer me okay?" 

Dewey passed by the pair and smiled. "Kissy, Kissy! Please don't tell me that our newlyweds are already having their first lover's spat?

Ray sneered at him, but not that it would do any good, anyway. "Shut up Dewey, cause we're not married!"

Dewey smiled. "That's not what I saw and heard at the church yesterday, Ray . . . Why don't you ask the Mountie and he'll tell you differently."

Ray glanced at Fraser and Fraser nodded. "We are married, Ray. We are very much married."

Dewey laughed. "See! See I told you!" and he walked away grinning happily.

Ray was frustrated by both Dewey and Fraser. He was curious as to how they could possibly be married. "Fraser, how da ya figure that you and I are married? What kinda logic do you base this on cause I'm really curious to know?"

Fraser nodded and offered an explanation. "Ray, it stands to reason that the ceremony was performed by an officiating priest, a genuine, practicing priest united us. During the ceremony the priest, who answers to the name of Father Carson, was under the impression that he was performing a bogus ceremony for our intended decoy who suddenly became ill. Now, being that I exchanged places with our intended decoy the priest, Father Carson had no knowledge that he was uniting a Canadian Mountie to a Detective. During the ceremony you and I exchanged vows and promises while on the altar and. . . ."

"Fraser, hold one minute . . . this sound like its gonna be one of those long explanations and it's just gonna hafta keep for now. Look, you stay here and I'll straighten this mess out in no time flat. . . .Oh and by the way, stay away from Vecchio!"

Ray pushed past Fraser and entered Welsh's office shutting the door behind him.

Seconds later Welsh opened the door and pulled Fraser inside also. "Constable, this involves you too."

Ray stepped forward to the Lieutenant's desk and Fraser stood a little further back. "You wanted ta see me Lieutenant?"

Welsh glanced up at the two of them then landed his eyes on the detective. "Well Detective, should I congratulate you first or do you want to explain this marriage of yours to the Constable?"

Ray mumbled. "Well you see sir, but this isn't really a legal thing . . . ? I can explain everything, Lieutenant cause Frase and I are not really legally married it's just that. . . . "

Fraser cut in. "Well, begging your pardon Lieutenant and Ray, but I beg to differ on the detectives' interpretation of our union. Ray and I are very much married."

Ray shut his eyes and bit his lower lip waiting for the Lieutenant to chew him out. He then glanced at the Lieutenant realizing he wasn't going to be sentenced yet, so he continued "Well, anyway it seems that our decoy had an appendicitis attack and Fraser. . . ."

Welsh nodded and smiled. "Ah yes. I assumed the Mountie would somehow be involved in this."

Ray cleared his throat and resumed his dialogue. "Well, Fraser had this great idea that he should replace our decoy and so. . . . So he dressed up as the bride and for some freak of nature thing, the priest sorta married us, in a way . . . .sorta, matter of speaking."

Ray noticed that the Lieutenant was not listening but was mesmerized by Fraser who stood a little behind him. 

"Constable?"

"Yes Sir?" Fraser stepped up to his desk.

"Your neck, what are those marks on your neck, Constable?"

Fraser reached up to his neck then blushed having suddenly remembered the love marks Ray had marked him with during their night of passion yesterday. He looked away to his boots while attempting an explanation. "Well, Leuftetant, Sir . . . Uh Ray. . . .Well they are commonly referred to as. . . . " 

Ray interrupted quickly. "Are we through Lieutenant 'cause I have a lot of paperwork to finish up on our serial killer and?. . . .."

Welsh then shifted his attention back to the detective. "No, of course not Detective, now what about this bill we received concerning our department paying a room for your honeymoon? You and the Constable had a honeymoon, Detective?"

Ray cleared his throat to buy time to think up a credible reply. "Lieutenant, uh . . . you see, we. . .we needed a room as a set up to catch our killer. As you recall, our murderer's MO was to kill his victims on their honeymoon while in the middle of their lovemaking. So we needed a room for our role as the honeymooning couple."

Welsh nodded and added. "But Detective, the paperwork states that our serial killer was apprehended around midnight and this bill states that you and the Constable didn't check out of the room until noontime, now why is that? I also received notice that you and the Constable called in sick this morning. But when I spoke to Inspector Thatcher earlier she informed me that the two of you were still at the hotel room till noon. Is there a reason for this?" He looked to Fraser again. "Constable, and what did you say those marks on your neck were?"

Fraser blushed and again attempted a response. "Well, they are commonly referred to as hi. . . ."

Ray cut in again. "Sir, excuse me Frase, but I do have explanations to your questions."

Welsh smiled and placed his hands under his chin. "Well then let's hear it, Detective cause I can hardly wait."

"Well you see Sir, we did leave the hotel room at noon but only because Fraser and I stayed around ta collect any evidence that the serial killer might have accidently dropped that could tie him to the other murders. We wanted ta make sure that the room was well combed before check out time. And, lemme take this time to congratulate you on your appearance on the ten o'clock news Lieutenant. You looked really good. Didn't he look good, Frase?"

Fraser smiled. "Superb, I would say!"

Ray nodded. "All things considered Lieutenant, we did manage to put a serial killer behind bars and it did earn you recognition, didn't it?"

Welsh smiled proudly, remembering the news coverage that he received thanking him for ridding the city of a notorious serial killer.

Ray saw the glitter in his eyes and decided now was the time to depart. "Can I get back ta work now Lieutenant?"

Welsh snapped out of his glorious daydream and cleared his throat. "No, you cannot leave yet Detective. There's still one more matter to discuss. Now, according to Father Carson, there's still a matter of a marriage that has to be resolved or should I say dissolved? You, and the Constable need to go and get this . . . this marriage annulled, divorced, or whatever it is that they do and I want it done today, Detective. Do I make myself clear? You know how the department frowns on this sort of thing!"

Fraser shot Ray a confused look when he replied. 

"No need ta worry sir, cause this marriage never happened. It'll be dotted, filed and stuck in a box marked done by today."  


"Very well Detective, now as for you Constable, what did you say happened to your neck?"

Fraser sighed. "Ray."

Ray quickly corrected him. "What he means is carpet burns Lieutenant. He got tousled in the rumble and got some of those bruises while wrestling with the killer."

Welsh looked to both of them then shook his head and frowned. "Is that what they call those nowadays, Detective? I really hate it when my men get those kind *carpet burn* bruises because they look so much like plain, old hickeys'. Wouldn't you agree, Constable?"

Fraser glanced at Ray and Ray quickly added. "Yes, now that you mentioned it Lieutenant, they do look a lot like hickeys', but their only bruises. Well let's go, Fraser." 

Welsh called out to them before they reached the door. "Oh, and by the way you two, congratulations on your wedding to both of you."

Fraser smiled and nodded. "Why thank you kindly, Leftenant."

Ray scowled at the Mountie then grabbed hold of his arm and started to pull him out. 

Welsh added. "Detective. . . . Might I suggest that you stay clear of Francesca Vecchio? She seems a little disturbed by all this." 

Ray smiled and nodded then pulled Fraser out of the office quickly shutting the door behind him. He pulled Fraser closer to him and whispered. "Don't be doing that Fraser! Don't be thanking or letting anyone congratulate you on our wedding cause we're not married!" 

Fraser stared into Ray's fire-y blues and corrected him "But, we are married, Ray . . . Well, not technically speaking per se but non the less . . . "

Ray grabbed hold of the Mountie's upper arms and leaned in closer to whisper. "Fraser get it out of yer head that we're not married! We're only lovers, okay?!"

Francesca walked by them and overheard the last part. She stopped and glared at them.

Ray released Fraser quickly as she iced them down with her frozen glare.

Vecchio, having overheard the spat smiled and stepped in closer to offer his snide remarks. "Temper, temper Stanley! You must remember that you are in a police station and beating your spouse in the precinct is just not common practice or legal."

Ray stepped closer to the Italian, "What's the matter Vecchio? Feeling that jealousy demon crawling' up yer ass cause, the Mountie chose me over you? Do you know what you remind me of, Vecchio? A slimy piece of Italian . . ."

Fraser came between the two with the intent of preventing a fight. "Ray, we have business to attend to."

Vecchio leaned over and grinned at Kowalski as Fraser pressed his body into the blonde detective to keep him at bay. Then the Italian teased. "Yeah Stanley, why don't you just listen to your spouse and go attend to this business that requires your immediate attention. I'm sure you have tons of work to do concerning the thank you cards for the wedding gifts."

Huey and Dewey cracked up laughing.

Ray flinched at the statement and knew he was going to beat the crap out of Vecchio before this day was over.

******************************************************************************

Totally agitated by all the repercussions of marrying his partner, Ray, marched to his desk and plopped into his chair. 

Fraser followed along and sat in the chair opposite the detective's chair.

Ray laid his head on the desk while Fraser sorted through his mail and continued the conversation. "Ray . . . Ray, what we should be doing is getting over to the church and. . . ."

They both heard Vecchio yell out. "Heads up, it's the mad she-devil coming through!"

Ray whipped his head up fast only to see the most frightening sight heading their way. 

Francesca was stampeding a path to the blonde detective's desk like an enraged bull with a bur stuck up its ass, only Francesca looked angrier. With nostrils flaring a mile a minute, minus the smoke plus those glaring, dark eyes piecing into Ray's blues, and eyebrows pressed downward, she trampled over everything set on reaching her blonde nemesis.

.

Fraser jumped out of his chair quickly and stepped behind it.

Frannie spotted the Mountie's movements and made a detour to him instead. She came to an abrupt stop right in front of the terrified Mountie, who by now was holding his breath. 

When Francesca jerked her hand up, the Mountie flinched, shutting his eyes tight anticipating the next slap of the day. But instead, Francesca seized the velcro on the serge's collar and yanked it free to expose several small reddish-purple hickeys' that her brother so gladly informed her about.

"A-A-A-AR-R-R-R-RG-G-G-G-G-G she screamed in a fit of rage that made the Mounties blood run for cover. 

Francesca now turned her wrathful warpath on Ray. She bulldozed her way over to him consumed by anger while Ray cowered in his chair. She was panting like a rabid animal when she reached him and jabbed a finger into his chest poking with her deadly finger nail.

Ray was frightened by the crazed look in her eye, the one he had never seen before until today. If this was what a woman scorned looked like then he was terrified. He reclined as far back into his chair as possible while gaping at this woman gone mad and having a keniption attack on him.

"Okay Punk! You and me need to have a long serious talk cause YOU took something that was MINE and I deserve an explanation! Since we can't have this out woman to woman, you'll just have to do, RAY! You're gonna talk to me or I will make your life so miserable you're gonna wish you had never met me, RAY! I will drill you till your pink in the face!" She snarled through clenched teeth.

Ray managed to stand up and step his way around this very enraged woman while mumbling. " I hear ya Frannie. . . .We'll talk but it's gonna hafta be later cause I hafta go and. . . .we hafta go . . . Fraser and I hafta see a priest for now. Come'n and let's go, Fraser!" 

Fraser stepped around her carefully also.

Vecchio, and the duck boys were cracking up laughing in their safe corner while Francesca stood by with both hands on hips still glaring at the pair that was retreating.

Ray took hold of Fraser's arm and dragged him along, rushing him. They got out of the precinct safely and into the car quickly where Ray could finally breathe. "Jesus!"

***********************************************************************

"I already expressed my opinion Ray and the answer is still no. I think not." Added Fraser upset as he fumbled with his Stetson.

"Ben, yer not even giving me a chance ta explain! And whadda ya mean by no, Ben? We hafta get a divorce or an annulment or whatever it is that they do! You heard what the lieutenant said!" Ray argued losing patience with his lover. He didn't want to be angry anymore. He just wanted to be alone with Fraser at his apartment making love. But this annulment had to be taken care of because the Lieutenant demanded that it be taken care of immediately.

Fraser took a deep breath and tried to reason with the man he loved once more as they drove to the Sacred Heart Church where they were married only yesterday. He placed his Stetson down on his laps and ran a thumb nail across his brow before embarking on a rebuttal. "Ray, you didn't even confer with me on my opinion concerning the decision you made to terminate our union. You agreed with the Leuftenant wholeheartedly that this union should be dissolved without even consulting with me first. Is this your way of telling me that you might have made a mistake getting intimately involved with me?"

Ray was startled by Fraser's definition of terminating the marriage. "No Fraser! I didn't make a mistake in getting involved with ya. . . .but we both know we can't stay married or whatever it is that we are!"

"Ray . . . you don't seem to understand the complexities and ramifications based on this union. The union has nothing to do with the church or even with Father Carson. This union's foundation is based on promises that were made between you and I before God, Ray. We exchanged vows and made promises which I am honored bound to follow through. . . .even if you're not, Ray."

"Fraser, yer not making any sense here! First you say we're married, then you say we made promises which I don't even remember cause I was too shocked ta see you in a wedding dress. Then you claim we exchanged vows and yer honored bound? To what are you honored bound too?"

Fraser was frustrated that his partner was not understanding any part of his explanation. "I'm honored bound to you Ray, by the promises and vows that we exchanged!"

"But, I don't even remember those promises or vows Fraser! Now, we're gonna talk to Father Carson and we're gonna get this divorce thing settled out okay?! End of story!"

Now Fraser was offended by Ray's demands and his casualness toward their relationship. "Ray please . . . I cannot just go and get a *divorce* as you so casually put it! There are other factors involved here which you are choosing to ignore! You're making our relationship sound rather. . . .rather serendipitous!"

Ray didn't know whether to be shocked or angry with Fraser's logic and he sure as hell didn't know what serendipitous meant either. He fought with himself to remain calm. "Okay Ben, just please listen and don't interrupt me! This union/marriage being terminated has nothing ta do with my feeling's fer ya 'cause I already told you that I'm in love with you and it's a fact. We were married as part of a cover-up sting except that someone made a mistake and now we hafta correct this mistake. . . .the marriage was a cover Ben and terminating this marriage is important to yer job and mine! You just can't do this kinda thing around here in the States, well maybe in Canada it can be done but who knows, anyway cops don't go around marrying their partners unless they're heterosexual or had a sex change! I know I'm still a guy and the last time I looked into yer pants, well you were still a guy too, Ben! Come on, you know this whole thing is crazy! And you, of all people know that we're not even married for heaven sakes!"

Fraser was stung by the Detective's callous remarks and his decision. "I see. . . . very well then, Ray . . . I can see that I have no impact on you whatsoever. It seems that you have made up your mind on doing this your way and my input has of little value to your verdict. Very well, then proceed with your resolution and sever me any way your heart desires. Let's just get this over with."

Ray was stunned with Fraser's reaction and his curt remark. It angered him because in all that Fraser had just said, the word *love* didn't appear even once in his whole discourse. Ray turned to the Mountie and snapped. "I don't believe this Fraser! I just told you that I loved you and that this annulment had nothing ta do with my feelings fer ya and you just told me to shove it in yer own polite kinda way? What is that Fraser? . . . .Hell no Fraser! Why can't you just say you love me and try to understand me too? Talk to me Fraser!"

But Fraser was through talking as he fiddled with his Stetson and looked out the window frustrated with this whole ordeal himself. 

Ray was annoyed with his silence and slammed a fist on the steering wheel as he drove on. "Oh come on Fraser, now I'm the bad guy?! Man! We're married for one day, one day and now you . . . yesterday you said that you loved me and now you don't love me, Fraser, is that it? I need ta know and you need ta tell me! . . . . Shit, I hate it when you clam up on me like that!"

Fraser mumbled. "I thought you said that we were not married Ray."

Ray was furious that Fraser was still not acknowledging his love in return. He pulled the GTO over to the church and parked. Then he glared at the Mountie and snapped. "Well, we're not married Fraser!" He stepped out of the car, slammed the door and went around to open the door for his partner. 

But Fraser refused to get out and looked up at him. 

Ray grunted. "Will you get outta the car?! We have ta go and talk to the priest and you have to come along too! Aw, come on Fraser will you stop acting like a child and get outta the goddam car!"

Fraser stared at him then asked. "You're set on terminating our union, am I correct Ray?" 

Ray saw the hurt in those dark smoky-blues and lowered his head in shame mixed with anger. "Yes Fraser. . . .this marriage has to be terminated." He whispered.

Fraser sighed and stepped out of the vehicle feeling overpowered. He stood erect, smoothed out his tunic then placed the Stetson on his head and proceeded to the front steps. 

Ray closed the door then went after him taking two steps at a time up the stairs trying to catch up with his partner. Once he caught up to the agitated Mountie, Ray ran up in front of him and stopped him. "Fraser, are you gonna talk ta me? I wanna know right now if you still love me? I don't wanna make a fool outta myself Fraser!"

Fraser stared into those baby blues, turned away and kept on walking stiffly down the corridors.

"Shit!" Ray was furious and followed behind pocketing his hands. He was sure Fraser hated him now because Ray was trying to divorce him. But how could he make Fraser understand that he needed to separate their job from their relationship? Ray entered the room that Fraser had already entered and took a seat beside his solemn looking partner. They both sat in the room silently waiting for the priest to arrive and neither of them spoke.

Fraser sat up straight with Stetson in both hands and Ray slumped in the chair tying to think of a way to make Fraser talk. "Fraser, we hafta talk . . . Fra-ser! Benton! . . . Ben, I need to know if you. . . . ." but the priest came in and Ray clamped his mouth shut.

Ray took stock of the small, really ancient man that had united them yesterday. He hadn't paid much attention to him yesterday because so much was happening but he now noticed this man resembled Santa Claus except that this man was shorter. Not that he ever saw the real Santa but he always assumed him to be taller. This priest could easily pass for maybe a couple of hundred years old but Ray placed him to be around eighty, realistically. He looked like one of those monk types you see in movies or commercials, the kind that knows every answer in the world. The man looked like he was oozing with wisdom and knowledge so Ray knew he had an answer in store for him with his problem.

The old priest smiled at them from the moment he entered the room till now as he stood behind his desk. 

Ray thought he looked rather amused with this joke that sat in front of him. 

"Well, hello Constable Benton Fraser and Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski and how is the married couple dong today?"

Ray chuckled sarcastically and Ben greeted him politely. 

Father Carson noticed that Fraser looked rather forlorn as the man sat forward resting his elbows on his knees. He also noticed that the Mountie fidgeted with his Stetson and hung his head sadly. He glanced back at Ray and added. "Do I detect some anger and perhaps hostility in here?"

Ray stood up and started pacing behind his chair while running a hand through his blond spikes before speaking. "Well you see Father, but it's like this. . . .You accidently married my partner to me and now we need ta get an annulment or divorce or whatever it is that they do here Sir. Our Lieutenant wants this swept under the carpet as quickly as possible before anyone in the upper offices gets wind of this."

The priest nodded in response to the detective's dilemma then glanced back to the somber looking Mountie and motioned for Ray to take a seat. Father Carson sensed that they were both very distraught and wondered what was really bothering the two. "Detective, can I assume that this marriage is already in jeopardy?"

Ray grasped the back of the chair and laughed at the ironic statement. "Marriage? This isn't a marriage Father, it's a. . . . it's a total disaster! You can't even imagine what has been going on 'cause we were accidently married! Father Carson doesn't it seem queer to you that we, Fraser and I, are married in the first place? That you, preformed a ceremony binding two men in marriage? Doesn't this like kinda go against yer beliefs and religion?" 

Father Carson reclined further into his chair and smiled. "No, Detective Kowalski this does not seem a bit queer in the least. Who am I to judge God's will? Let me tell you something Detective Kowalski. I have stopped asking God questions a long time ago and merely do his bidding. Maybe it was his, will to have the two of you united in holy matrimony, and maybe it was just a huge mistake? Who knows, but I am not going to question the Almighty on his decisions either Detective. Now, as I was asking you earlier, is this marriage off to a bad start?"

Ray couldn't believe that the priest was taking this so-called *God's will* mistake so lightly. He walked away to resume his pacing and his murmuring. "God's will to have us married? . . . .Yeah right. . . .how come nobody asked me?"

Father Carson glanced at Fraser who had not moved an inch from where he sat then he shifted his gaze back to the detective. "Detective, what you're telling me is that you are here to undo this union? If that is my understanding then an annulment should be in order. But before I can start the procedure there is one question that I need to ask the two of you."

Ray stopped pacing and watched the priest. He then stepped around the chair and sat back down. 

Fraser raised his head and glanced at the priest wondering what he could possibly want to know. 

Ray sat anxiously waiting for the priest to proceed. "What's the question?"

Father Carson leaned forward on his desk and locked eyes with the blonde-haired detective. "Detective Kowalski did you and Constable Fraser consummate this marriage?"

The statement knocked Ray like a brick in the face and within seconds he shot up like a bullet and was behind the chair again grasping it with both hands. "Whoa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a, now what kinda fuc. . . question is that! We're not here for twenty questions' we just need to get this marriage over with! You have no right to ask me such personal questions like that!" Ray released the chair and started to pace again spiking his hair up even more while mumbling to himself. "Wants ta know if Fraser and I. . . .none of anyone's business!" 

Fraser did not stir but sat quietly staring at the floor again. 

Father Carson watched Ray pace back and forth realizing he wasn't going to get an answer from this really distressed blonde-haired gentleman. He glanced at the Mountie and had known from the first moment that he had seen these two together that this couple were in love. Father Carson knew when he had seen them kiss on the altar that these two men had strong feelings for each other. "Young man, since Detective Kowalski can't answer my question, then you will have to answer it. Did the detective consummate this marriage?"

Ray stepped toward the desk quickly and pounded his fist on it. "Okay! Okay! If you really hafta know then yes, yes, I made love ta him and he made love ta me and we made love ta each other and who cares! We did it ta each other, now, do you wanna know details too!? We were both consenting adults' fer crying out loud and we both knew what we were doing Father Carson!" Ray barked angrily.

Father Carson let the detective vent his anger then motioned for him to take a seat. 

Ray stared at the old man and was angry with himself for getting out of control. He stepped away from the desk and plopped into the chair.

Father Carson turned to Fraser. "Constable Fraser?"

Fraser sat up and addressed the priest. "Yes Sir?"

"Constable, are you in love with this detective young man?

Ray was about to shoot up in his seat again but Father Carson motioned for him to sit and not talk. Ray slumped back into his chair.

Fraser nodded and added. "Yes Sir, I am in love with Detective Kowalski although I cannot understand his need or reason for wanting to terminate our union. It is I, who refuse to participate in his decision to dismiss our union."

Ray took such a deep breath that both Fraser and Father Carson turned to look at him.

Father Carson turned his attention back to the Constable. " Thank you Constable . . . now, Detective Kowalski, are you in love with this young man?"

Ray glanced at Fraser who still refused to look his way and couldn't believe he was being asked if he was in love with a man, especially by a priest. Ray simply nodded yes but couldn't bring himself to answer verbally.

"Excuse me, but I didn't hear your answer Detective Kowalski, do you think you could possibly speak up a little? You must remember that I am an old man."

Ray couldn't look the priest in the eye and continued staring at the desk. "I. . . .I'm in love with him Father Carson but . . . but he doesn't understand that we need to get this marriage terminated. It's just something that has to be done. It's detrimental to everyone involved!"

Father Carson stood up and walked over to the window gazing out at the garden. He had his back to the pair when he added. "I am sad to inform you that I cannot help you at this time with your problem Detective. This is not a simple clean-cut case as you make it appear to be."

Ray was stunned for a second then jumped out of his chair again and snapped. "What did you say? Yer kidding me right? Am I right Father Carson, cause this cannot be happening?! You married us so just un-marry us now! You know, just preform some kinda exorcism or ritual or something that you do to un marry people!" 

The priest faced Kowalski and laughed while waving a hand in the air. "Oh Detective Kowalski, this is not as simple as waving a magic wand or doing some kind of hocus Pocos, mumbo jumbo! You are obviously not aware of our doctrine or our Ideology Detective. I know you have not stopped to give this much thought Detective Kowalski but do you realize to whom you are married too? This man isn't just an ordinary man from the states whom you could hire a lawyer and discard him at your whim. This man is a Royal Canadian Mounted Police and that fact has obviously clouded your mind! Have you stopped to consider what this means Detective? If this Mountie divorces you or you force him to divorce you then it will be you who has to live with his shame in your hands. He is not here because you were legally or illegally married to him. The Constable is here because the man cannot reconcile with himself to lie to you! You are probably wondering how he would be lying in this situation? Well allow me to explain. This Mountie, who has placed all his honor, trust and life into his words has made vows and promises before you, myself, his peers, a congregation and God to honor, cherish, respect and obey you till death does he part. Now you are asking him to renounce all his promises and vows before everyone on a whim? When the Constable renounces all these promises and vows he made to you, then he will be considered a liar to you, me, and everyone else involved. But, most of all the Constable will be a liar to himself. Maybe this marriage was a mistake or an accident Detective, but can you honestly sit here and tell me that if you force your will on Constable Fraser and terminate this union that you will view him in the same light tomorrow as you do today? Do you think that the Constable will view you in the same light knowing full well that he went against all his philosophies, principals, ideologies, and beliefs because you forced him to abandon his teachings? What are you trying to prove Detective? If you say that you love him then why are you forcing your will on him? If the Constable abandons his vows and promises made to you under the eyes of God would it make life easier for you, Detective? Can you live with what you are asking this young man to do for you? Do you think the Constable can live with that knowledge? Have you considered the repercussions at all? Did the two of you discuss this thoroughly before you came here today or did you, Detective, make all the decisions in this relationship?"

Ray was dumbfounded, astonished and ashamed. He knew he had not even bothered discussing any of this with Fraser. In fact they hadn't even sat down long enough to discuss any part of their relationship. After the killer was apprehended, all they had done was had sex and sex and more sex. They hadn't even discussed if they were going to continue their intimate relationship or how they were going to handle anything. All that had bothered Ray was getting this marriage over and done with so he could move on as usual. But now, now he realize there wasn't going to be a *usual* because he had slept with Fraser. Never mind that he had slept with the Mountie but he had fallen in love with him and that changed everything. He looked to Fraser who still refused to look at him. Ray turned back and looked at the priest and nodded. "I see. So what do we do now Father Carson?"

Father Carson glanced at them both then added. "Both of you need to go home and discuss this tonight. Come back tomorrow and tell me what you decide. We'll do whatever the two of you have decided to do."

Ray nodded and Fraser thanked the priest. They both left in silence

***************************************************************

Once in the car Fraser still refused to speak with Ray and stared out of the side window deep in thought. He was confused with Ray's adamant need to leave him, to divorce him, to dismiss him as if he meant nothing to the detective.

Ray stirred in his seat then glanced at the Mountie. He couldn't handle silence too well so he spoke first. "Fraser, we need ta talk about this. Would you please talk ta me. You heard what Father Carson said about deciding on what we need to do concerning us. Fraser. . . . Fraser, you do know that I love you, don't you?"

Fraser glanced at him and Ray saw anger and even hate in those dark smokey blues. It was as if the Mountie was giving him an ice cold stare.

Fraser added. "I have a lot to ponder on, Ray. . . .would you be so kind as to drop me off at the Consulate? I have to go to work now."

Ray was stunned at first at being rebuffed, then it angered him and he snapped at the Mountie. "Fraser! Fraser don't do this to me, don't just shut me out! Don't treat me as if I don't care about you! It's the way things were done Fraser! We didn't get married cause we loved each other, I mean we barely started our intimate relationship so how can you expect us to. . . . dammit Fraser talk to me!"

Fraser stared at him and added. "Ray, I have issues that I have to reflect on before I can discuss anything with you. Now would you please take me to work."

Ray was angry and grunted. "NO!"

Now Fraser was frustrated and snapped at him. "Fine! Then let me off here Ray and I will walk!"

Ray glared at him and snarled. "No! Yer not gonna go anywhere until we resolve this matter, Fraser!"

Now Fraser threatened. "If you do not allow me to get off then I will jump out of your car, Ray!"

The car shrieked as Ray applied the brakes furiously. "Fine! Just go ahead and go Fraser, if you're in such a hurry to get outta my face then go!"

Fraser glanced at him, then stepped out, deliberately slamming the car door out of frustration. 

Ray peeled off angrily.

************************************************************

As soon as Ray entered the precinct, Vecchio was all over him. "Well? How did things go with Father Carson? Where's Benny?"

Ray pushed past him and snarled. "Leave me the fuck alone Vecchio! I have a lota work to do and so does Fraser."

Vecchio followed him to the desk and persisted. "Stanley, you and the Mountie having problems already? Guess the honeymoon is over with? What did you do to Benny? Was it the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am trick to get him to sleep with you then you dump his ass?" 

Ray whirled on his feet and grabbed Vecchio's shirt into his fisted hand. He snarled at the Italian under his breath. "Let's get one thing straight Raymond Vecchio! I'm in love with Fraser and he's in love with me. So if you have any kinda ideas of stepping in then may I suggest that you watch yer fucking step cause I'll shoot yer damn foot off before I let ya near 'im! Do you get my fucking drift Vecchio?!"

Vecchio stared into those enraged baby blues and knew Stanley meant business. He looked like a man intent on protecting his lover. And, Benny had already confirmed that he was indeed in love with this blonde-haired detective that called himself Ray. How ironic could that be? 

"Look here, Stanley Kowalski, you hurt the Mountie and you have to answer to me. I care about him just as much as you do. Just remember that Stanley!"

Ray released the Italian detective but refused to back down. "Don't you worry about Fraser, Vecchio cause I got his cute, tight ass all covered. And I don't AIM to disappoint, so get off my back!" Ray turned away and continued to his desk.

Huey and Dewey were eavesdropping and Dewey teased loud enough for Ray to hear. "Man marriage really changes a guy doesn't it, Huey?!"

Huey smiled. "It really does, Dewey."

Ray glared at the duck boys then went about his work.

The duck boys were relentless throughout the afternoon with marriage jokes and humming the wedding march tune every time Ray passed by.

.

Ray couldn't take much more on top of Fraser being angry with him so he decided to go for a drive.

****************************************************************

Ray glanced at his watch as he parked in front of the Consulate realizing that he was thirty minutes early. He noticed Turnbull headed toward his car.

Turnbull peered into the passenger window and smiled. "Good evening Detective Kowalski, and how are you this wonderful evening Sir?"

Ray nodded and smiled. "I'm okay Turnbull. Is Fraser almost finished?"

Turnbull smiled cheerfully and shook his head. "No Sir, Constable Fraser requested that I should inform you of unscheduled changes. Constable Fraser will not be able to join you this evening, due to last minute . . ."

Ray had stopped listening after *will not* and was out of the car in an instant. He slammed the door to his precious baby and growled. "Oh no, Fraser's not gonna do this ta me! The man is gonna hafta talk to me, one way or the other! He's only trying to stall the inevitable!" Ray was running up the steps taking two at a time while conversing with himself.

Turnbull was puzzled.

Ray practically threw open the front door to the Consulate and yelled. "Fraser! Fraser we need ta talk!" he marched down the hallway looking for his partner totally enraged by him.

Inspector Thatcher and Fraser both stepped out of the office puzzled by the yelling. Thatcher noticed the Detective marching straight at them and was dumbfounded by his behavior. "Detective Kowalski! What seems to be the . . . .

Ray rushed past her and grabbed hold of Fraser's arm. "Sorry Inspector, but I need ta talk ta Fraser, about something that's very urgent!"

Thatcher was a little shaken by his demeanor and angry demands and looked to her watch unsure of what to do. "But Detective, the Constable's shift will be over in a few . . . "

Ray continued to drag Fraser from the arm, tugging him toward the Mountie's office. He was too enraged to argue with Thatcher and grunted. "Look, Inspector, you don't seem to realize the urgency of this call! It's a matter of life and death!" Ray arrived at Fraser's office, opened the door and pushed Fraser in then locked the door behind them.

Thatcher stared at the closed door dumbfounded about the whole thing.

Ray was infuriated with the Mountie as he stepped up to him and they locked eyes. Ray's baby blues were blazing hot as he glared into Fraser's ice cold smokey-azure's. Ray whispered. "Why the fuck are you ignoring me?"

Fraser did not respond but only continued to stare at him.

Ray was panting in anger and snarled again. "I'm talking to you Ben!"

Fraser refused to respond. 

Thatcher was standing right outside the door listening in because the detective looked incensed for some reason and it scared her to have them locked up in Fraser's office.

Now Ray was furious and yelled at the Mountie, totally unsympathetic of their surroundings. "Fraser! I'm goddam tired of you snubbing me! How can you go before the priest and tell him that you love me then act like I'm yer goddam enemy?! I'm the man who loves ya Ben! I'm the one you married yesterday! Why are you treating me this way?! When we were having sex yesterday, you surely as hell weren't complaining and now you seem ta find me repulsive is that it? All I wanna know is, do you love me, Ben? Yes or no? Just say yes or no and I'll leave ya alone! It was only yesterday when we got married that you said you loved me but today you act as if you hate me, Ben!"

Thatcher gasped and leaned into the wall to keep from falling after hearing this shocking news. She was holding her chest as her breath got caught in her throat. 

Fraser was angry himself and snapped back. "Ray! The issue here is not a question of my love for you because I already confirmed that I am in love with you. Yesterday, when we were united, I knew what I was doing although you did not . . . "

"Whoa! Stop right there!" Ray and Thatcher were both struck with the statement but both were stunned for different reason's. Ray glared at the Mountie then yelled incredulously, "You tricked me? You mean to tell me that you tricked me into marrying you Fraser?! I can't believe what I'm hearing, you son of a bitch!" Ray was enraged and slapped him.

Fraser was stunned by the assault and responded by slapping Ray back. The slap echoed loudly in the small quarters bouncing off the walls. Both were stunned but Fraser recovered quickly and tried to resume his explanation. "Ray?! Ray, I didn't mean to strike you! What I meant to say . . . "

But Ray wouldn't hear anymore and again swung out punching the wall inches away from Fraser's head. He whirled on his feet, unlocked the door and stormed out. Hurrying out he collided into a shocked Inspector who still held onto her chest with one hand and her opened mouth with the other. 

Ray practically ran to his car trying to escape the humiliation.

Fraser ran out after him but collided into the Inspector who almost toppled over. Fraser reached out to her quickly before she could hit the floor and saw the shocked look on her face. He placed her aside and ran out of the Consulate after the Ray. But he was too late because Ray had driven off in a frenzy.

******************************************************************

Ray drove around the city furiously hurt at the thought that his best friend had seduced and used him. He ended up at the precinct then decided to go in and collect his coat and some files while he was already here. Ignoring the guys who were still teasing him, Ray grabbed his stuff and hurried to his car. Taking long strides to get away from everyone he came to a sudden halt and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Francesca sitting in the front seat of his GTO. He practically fell apart hoping to get rid of her as soon as possible. Ray jumped into his car and snarled. "Get the fuck outta my car Frannie!" Ray buckled up and plopped his sunglasses on. 

Francesca shook her head. "No Ray, because you and I are going to have a talk. You promised me Ray."

Ray was too angry to talk to anyone so he slammed his fist on the dashboard hoping to scare Francesca out of his car. "Frannie, get the fuck outta my car!"

She shook her head and refused to budge. "You're not scaring me off Ray! I know you and I already told you that I am not leaving until we talk!"

Ray revved his car, shoved it into gear and peeled off. "Fine Frannie so talk! Tell me what the fuck you want then leave me the fuck alone!"

Francesca had prepared her speech to confront this lowlife who had stolen her man. "Okay Ray . . . did you and Fraser really get married or is this some kind of sick perverted joke?"

Ray gazed at her over his sunglasses then laughed. "Oh Frannie, it's the biggest joke yer ever gonna hear! I'm very much married to Fraser, Frannie. The man actually seduced and tricked me inta marrying him cause he loves me! Now isn't that funny Frannie? Don't you find that so amusing? The man has loved me since, since he met me I guess and then he up and married me! I don't hear ya laughing, Frannie! Don't you believe that he loves me? Why dont'cha ask him cause since when does the Mountie lie? You did see the huge gem I placed on his finger didn't you? I don't hear you talking Frannie. You wanted ta talk!"

Francesca had stopped listening after *I am very much married to Fraser* because her heart was pounding so hard in her ears drowning out everything else. Her eyes were welling up with tears because Ray had just ripped her heart out unmercifully. Her voice cracked and trembled as she mumbled. "Ray? Ray, how could you do this to me? How could you marry him when you knew how much I loved him? You knew I had plans for him! So why did you do this to me Ray?!"

Ray heard the despair in her voice and calmed down a little. He could not respond to her questions.

"Ray, why would you do this to me? What kind of joke did you play on Fraser to marry you? Damn you Ray, why won't you answer me! Why did you go and marry him, you bastard!" she reached over and hit him.

Ray remained quiet. 

Francesca yelled "I'm talking to you Ray, answer me!"

Ray glanced at her. "Okay Frannie, I'll tell ya the whole fucking truth and you do whatever you want with it. It was Fraser's decision to marry me, Frannie and not the other way around! It was his decision to hook his claws into me and why? I, sure as hell can't figure it out yet, maybe you'll hafta ask him why he chose me over you Frannie? Maybe he just likes blondes, or maybe he just likes Detectives, hell if I know Frannie? All I do know is that Fraser and I are very much married to each other and even the priest sides with him and refuses to have this marriage annulled now doesn't that beat all?"

At this point she broke down and sobbed.

Ray looked at her and realized he was being a jerk hurting her like this. "Frannie? Frannie don't do that. Please don't cry. I didn't do this to hurt anyone."

"B-But you married him! You married Fraser, Ray!"

Ray drove on silently as she sobbed her heart out. He pulled over at the Vecchio's house and parked. "Frannie, I don't know what else I can say that will make you feel better. It just happened this way."

She stepped out of the car still crying and Ray stepped out too. He came around and stepped in front of her. " Frannie, I really didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else, I swear."

She wiped at her face then snarled at him. "But you did, you bastard! You took him from me, when all you could have said was to tell him no! You could have said you weren't interested in him cause he was mine! We were going to be happy Ray! We were going to have children, you bastard!" Now she flung herself at him throwing punches into his chest with both fisted hands. 

Ray held her by the upper arms but allowed her to hit him. To vent her anger out at him.

Vecchio had just arrived and watched this argument from his car and knew exactly how his sister felt. 

Frannie exhausted herself and stopped hitting him. She stepped back and glared at him now then demanded. "Are you going to stay married to him, Ray? Can't you get a divorce or annulment or something?"

Ray would not answer and stared at the ground.

But Francesca was relentless and demanded an answer. "Stanley Raymond Kowalski, I'm talking to you! I demand to know what you intend to about Fraser! I have a right to know because I'm in love with him! You don't' even care about his feelings, just using him for your stupid little jokes! Your doing this so everyone at the precinct can point fingers and laugh at him! And you call yourself his friend?!"

Ray was angry at her attack and yelled at her. "The hell I'm using him, Frannie! I would never humiliate Fraser like that because. . . . because. . . . Because I'm in love with the man, Frannie! Damn you Frannie! I'm in love with Fraser too! There I said it! Are you satisfied?!"

Francesca's breath got stuck in her throat. She was overwhelmingly flabbergasted.

Maria and Toni had peeked out when they heard the argument but then ignored them when they realize it was Kowalski and Frannie.

Frannie wiped at her eyes and nose and regained some resolve. "So, now you're saying that you're in love with Fraser? How long have you been in love with Fraser, Ray?"

Ray shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight to one foot. He looked her straight in the eye and added. "Since I met him, Frannie."

Francesca pushed her hair behind her ear and nodded. "I see . . . and all this time you never told Fraser, so why now?"

Ray held her stare. "I never told him how I felt because I wasn't afraid to loose him until. . . .Well, until your brother returned and it changed everything. I got scared and thought I would lose Fraser to your brother."

"I see, so you were afraid to loose Fraser to my brother? . . Did you actually think that my brother wanted him in that way Ray? I don't think so Ray, my brother loves Fraser like a brother, . . . .Now, why didn't it ever cross your mind that you might lose him to me?"

"I don't know why Frannie. I just didn't think you were the type for Fraser. I think he needed someone more like me."

"You are so damn cocky aren't you? Have you slept with him?"

"That's none of yer business, Frannie."

"Why? Are you too chicken to tell me? I mean, if you love him and you say he loves you then you too have to had slept together by now. Tell me Ray. . . .After all we're only talking about the man I love more then anything in this world. So have you slept with him? Tell me!"

Ray stared at her and nodded. "Okay . . . I slept with him. We had sex several times yesterday at the hotel which is why I called in sick because we were having sex."

Francesca shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. Raymond Kowalski had just added more nails to her coffin.

Ray was exhausted with all the arguing that had taken place throughout the day over just one man. It seems everyone was arguing over one wonderfully, handsome man. He was tired of hurting so many people because he chose to love this one man. He looked away from Frannie wanting to escape.

Francesca couldn't handle any more so she turned away and ran into the house. 

Ray looked away and headed back to his car. 

********************************************************************

Ray was confused with everything and everyone as he drove around endlessly. He needed to talk to someone, but he couldn't think of anyone who would want to listen. He bit his nail and started mumbling to himself. "Okay, Welsh is out of the question cause he wants this annulment as soon as possible and I can't talk to Huey or Dewey cause they think this is a big joke. Frannie hates my guts and Vecchio wants to chew me up and spit me out. And Fraser, God Fraser definitely hates my guts cause I'm trying ta divorce him. Well guess what Kowalski? Guess that leaves you with no one ta talk to." Ray stirred in his seat then quickly sat up straight. "Father Carson! I can talk to the priest and he'll listen! I'm sure that he will!"

*************************************************************************

Fraser stood at attention in front of Inspector Thatcher's desk and noticed she was still visibly shaken from the *incident* he had with Ray an hour earlier.

She hadn't heard Constable Fraser enter until he cleared his throat. The Inspector looked up from the paper she had been staring at for the last hour while trying to make sense of the conversation she heard earlier involving her employee. "Yes Constable?" she took a deep breath attempting to brace herself concerning whatever Fraser had to tell her.

"Sir, I have finished my duties, may I be excused now?

Thatcher was grateful that Fraser did not endeavor to explain earlier's pandemonium. She was about to say something when the flicker of gold caught her eye. Shifting her gaze from those smokey blues to the Constable's hand, she spotted the ring on his finger. It was a gold wedding band that one finds in just about any department store. But, no matter how cheap or expensive the ring was he still wore it as if to signify that the ring was important to him. The ring was a symbol verifying that he was spoken for, that he belonged to someone now. She felt a stab of pain and jealousy and knew that she was going to be physically sick if the Constable lingered any longer. The only thing she could do was to motion him to leave fearing that if she spoke she would definitely break down crying. 

*********************************************************************************

Ray hurried into his apartment to get showered and dressed so he could pay Father Carson a visit then head over to his mother's house afterwards. He shaved quickly, jumped into his button-up jeans and a white button down shirt so he could hurry and catch the priest before he left for the day. Locking his apartment he hurried to his car anticipating this visit then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Inspector Thatcher leaning against his car. "Aw shit! The shit is about to hit the fan again. Oh God, how much more of this can I take!"

He walked over to where the Inspector stood and stopped in front of her. "Hello Inspector Thatcher, is there something I can help you with?"

Thatcher had been staring past him until he spoke then she connected to those baby blues that were waiting for an answer. She was afraid to move fearing her knees would buckle out from under her. "Detective Kowalski . . . I need to have a word with you."

Ray stepped in closer and pocketed his hands. "You wanna talk ta me? What's this about Inspector Thatcher?" Ray noticed her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, probably from crying over Fraser like everyone else seemed to be doing today. Hell, even he had been crying for Fraser earlier because Fraser had lied to him. He had flown out of the Consulate after his argument with Fraser and spent the next thirty minutes crying his eyes out because the Mountie had stepped on his heart.

The Inspector wiped at her nose gingerly and spoke in a barely discernible voice. "It has come to my attention that you and Constable Fraser were united in holy matrimony. Am I correct Detective Kowalski?"

Ray stared at her then shrugged. "Did Fraser tell you that?"

Thatcher searched his baby blues then shook her head. "No, the Constable did not mention any thing to me about a marriage. I overheard you and the Constable's argu . . . conversation and I. . . . I just need to know Detective Kowalski . . . please."

Ray watched her and thought. *And this is the ice queen? She doesn't look so chilly to me right about now. * 

"Inspector Thatcher yer just gonna hafta ask Fraser about this cause It's not my . . . "

She shook her head vigorously. "No Detective Kowalski, I need this *incident. * validated. I need for you to certify the facts concerning. . . ." 

Ray glanced up at her when she stopped in mid-sentence. She was wiping at her eyes which meant that she was going to start crying again. Ray looked away and muttered. "Jesus Christ! Okay, Okay Inspector Thatcher I'll tell ya what happened between Fraser and me. We got married but it was more of an accident then anything else! It wasn't supposed to happen but somehow someone made a mistake and we were married. This was just supposed to be one of those regular, every days, undercover jobs but it went awry."

She wiped the tears away and straightened back up to her Inspector stature form as if shrugging his words away. "I want to tell you why I suspected something was wrong Detective Kowalski. Lieutenant Welsh called to inform me that Constable Fraser and you were at the hotel finishing a case but should be returning to work shortly. Right after the Lieutenant called, I received a call from the Constable requesting some liberty which I granted. So it meant that you and the Constable spend the entire morning alone in that hotel room Later in the day when the Constable returned I noticed the marks on his neck. At first I assumed the marks to be bruises that were attained during the scuffle but Constable Fraser presented enough evidence to what they really were when he continuously kept trying to suppress them."

Ray waited for more but she had stopped talking. Then Ray added. "Look Inspector, I don't know what you want from me and I don't know what kind of relationship you and Fraser have but what happened in that hotel room is personal. It has nothing to do with. . . ."

She raised a hand to stop him from continuing. "Stop right there, Detective Kowalski! There is nothing going on between the Constable and myself. But you are wrong in assuming that what happened between you and the Constable has nothing to do with me. I am his commanding officer and his conduct is of . . . .of national concern. Constable Fraser is here in the States as a guest, serving as an extension of Canada and I will not have him dishonoring our country. At the very least, I deserve an explanation as to what you and the Constable intend to do with this so called *accidental marriage? * And, I am not asking for details of your relationship Detective, just the facts."

Ray was frustrated and now offended at being accused of dishonoring a country by sleeping with one of their kind. If this didn't anger him then nothing else would. He growled. "How dare you use that excuse and accuse me of dishonoring anybody just 'cause I spend some time with a Constable in a hotel! What kinda cheap shot is that? I can sleep with whomever I want to and you're not going to tell me who I can or cannot sleep with! Why does everyone think that I owe them a fucking explanation? Let me tell you something Inspector Thatcher, Fraser and I were married accidently and now, even the priest himself does not want to void this union and do you wanna know why? I'm gonna tell you why and you take it from there! But if you hurt Fraser so help me God I'll make you pay, Inspector! Fraser and I are still hitched because we slept together! Oh, I see that shocks you! Well stand in line behind Frannie and Vecchio. That's right, the priest refuses to annul this marriage because we spend hours making love in that hotel room! Are you satisfied? Is everyone in this town satisfied?!" Ray finished angrily as she glared at him with mouth and eyes open wide in shock.

Ray was grateful she did not cry. 

She took a deep breath and nodded as her body shook badly. "I see . . . very well then, thank you for telling me Detective." She started to walk away on trembling legs then stopped to turn and look at Ray. "Detective, I would appreciate it if you would keep this meeting between us confidential. Constable Fraser does not need to know about this . . . meeting."

Ray was anxious about her intentions. "Inspector, I was serious about you hurting Fraser with this information. The man is entitled to a private life and so am I. The man is in no way dishonoring your Country. In fact, he is dead set against the annulment trying to maintain his word of honor that was instilled in him by your government. Don't hurt him Inspector or you will have to answer to me, and that's a promise.

Thatcher stared at the Detective then added. "You are in love with him, aren't you?"

Ray stared at her for a little while before responding. "Yes, I am and we are in the process on working something out between us."

Thatcher felt her heart sink and nodded. "I can assure you that I mean the Constable no harm. . . .Oh and Detective? I think I should extend some best wishes to you and the Constable." She turned and walked away.

***************************************************************************

Ray parked his car and stepped out slamming the door behind him as he hurried into his mom's yard. Once he was inside the small house his parents had purchased months back, Ray yelled for her. "Mom! Mom, where are you?

Barbara heard her son calling and hurried from the kitchen to the hallway. "Stanley? Stanley I was in the kitchen and . . . Son? What's wrong? She noticed the red-rimmed eyes and became concerned. 

Ray had not found Father Carson because the Inspector had detained him and the only other person who was left to talk to was his mother. He couldn't contain the hurt any longer and she seemed like the only one who would listen and maybe understand. Ray looked away when the tears flowed down his cheek again. "Mom, I hafta talk ta you. There is no one else that I can talk to and even then I don't think you're gonna understand what I hafta tell you."

She reached over and hugged him patting his back. "Oh Stanley! Of course I will understand dear! Come. Follow me to the kitchen and I'll fix you a nice hot cup of coffee and we'll have a long talk! Come on dear."

Ray followed as she tugged him along and sat him in a chair. She begin pouring the coffee while talking over her shoulder. "You just sit right there and I'll have this coffee ready in no time, Stanley. Then you can tell me what is bothering you son. You do know you can tell me anything, Stanley."

The phone rang and Ray turned to look at it.

Barbara set two coffee mugs on the table and waved her hand at the phone. "You just let that ring dear, it's probably Hazel from down the block wanting to tell me about her wonderful son, who lives in a wonderful house, in this wonderful town somewhere across the world. Anyway dear, here, you drink some and tell me what's going on with you."

Ray stared at his coffee and watched his tears plop in one at a time into the mug adding to his coffee. He tried to stop crying but the tears were persistent. Covering his face, Ray proceeded to explain through his tears. "Mom. . . .mom, yesterday I got married, but. . . .but let me explain cause it wasn't a real marriage. It was supposed to be a cover up to catch a serial killer. Remember the case of the brides' killer that I told you about last week? Anyway, we ended up getting married and he knew it and he didn't tell me about it! He didn't even warn me about us getting married for real and well now the problem is . . . well this marriage needs to be terminated and he doesn't wanna do it! He knows how I feel about 'im, how we fell in love but now he's angry with me because he thinks I'm trying ta get rid of him but I'm not! But now it doesn't matter if he's angry cause he lied to me! When we were at the hotel he told me that he loved me and now I don't even know how true that is!"

Barbara sat by listening patiently to her son ramble on and not understanding a word he was saying except for the part of being married to someone and the part about getting the marriage terminated. The other *him* he was talking about confused her because Ray never mentioned the *her* that he married.

Ray glanced at her and noticed her confusion. He took a deep breath, feeling much calmer now and started again. "Mom, I don't know how this happened but I fell in love with a man. Together we went undercover to entrap the serial brides' killer. The man I fell in love with posed as a bride and I was the groom at the wedding. Well anyway, somehow a real priest married us, well, actually united us in matrimony where this man and I exchanged vows and promises. When the Lieutenant found out what had happened he directed me to terminate this marriage and the gossip surrounding it. But, this man I fell in love with, the one I married, refuses to terminate the marriage because he loves me. He doesn't understand that I am being forced to undo this so-called union. Now he is upset with me for trying to get rid of him, which is not the case. I'm not trying to get rid of him, but I just wanted to undo whatever mess we created. But then he said something that made me angry and now I don't care what he says or thinks. He told me, in so many words, that he deliberately set up this wedding to trap me. He tricked me into marrying him, mom! I trusted him, I believed him and loved him and he lied ta me, mom!"

Barbara understood now what he was saying to her. "My God Stanley! Why didn't you come to me sooner? Oh Stanley, I am so very sorry to know you are going through all this. What are you going to do now?"

Ray shook his head as he stared into his coffee. "I really dunno. He's so upset with me and refuses to even discuss anything with me but then. . . . . I really don't care anymore, cause at first he said he loved me and then he lies ta me. The man tricked me into marrying him! He knew about the ceremony being real and he knew once we exchanged those vows I was trapped. He didn't even give me a choice, and he didn't warn me about it!" The tears started down his cheeks again and he batted them away with one hand. It hurt that the person he trusted more in this world, the person whom he still loved and cared for had deceived him.

The phone rang again but stopped after the second ring.

Barbara reached over and patted his hands. "Oh Stanley . . . how can I help you? What can I do for you? Stanley? . . ..do I know this man that you are in love with?" She took her napkin and wiped his tears.

He swallowed hard then wiped at his eyes. "Yes you do know the man, mom. The man I'm in love with is Constable Benton Fraser."

Her gasp was fairly audible but now she understood. It was impossible for anyone not to fall for someone as handsome as the Constable. The man was so beautiful and so polite. She patted his hand again. "Stanley, Constable Fraser has been calling here several times looking for you. He said he knew you would be here this evening to fix your father's car. He said he needed to talk to you about something very important but he didn't tell me what it was."

Ray turned away from her. "Well, I don't wanna talk to him because he lied to me! He used me and I trusted him cause he was my friend but some friend he turned out to be after we. . . ."

Barbara was listening. "Stanley? How did the Constable use you? I don't understand how he would use you? He is such a gentlemanly, polite and wonderful person."

Ray stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter, "He tricked me into marrying him, mom! He knew all along about this marriage being real and he didn't even warn me! He knew how it could wreck our lives, our friendship, our . . . trust. He should have given me a choice."

Barbara walked over to stand by him. "But Stanley, that only tells me how much he loves you. Is that so bad? If you love him and he loves you, is marrying him so bad?"

Ray looked at her and nodded. "Yes it is bad because he lied to me mom! The man's supposed to be Mr. Honesty, Mr. Integrity and the least he could've done is let me in on this and allow me make a choice!"

Barbara added. "If the Constable had given you a choice Stanley, can you honestly tell me that you would have backed off from marrying him?"

Ray stared at her and was puzzled with her question. In all his grief he had not stopped to consider if he were given a choice would he have married Fraser? He knew there was no doubt in his heart that he was in love with Fraser and Fraser was in love with him. Why did he fear marriage so much? It had to be because of Stella leaving him, divorcing him. The divorce had hurt him tremendously and he thought he would never get over the loss, never love again but here he was head-over-heels-in-love again. He knew Fraser would not leave him, Fraser would never abandon him, but that was not the problem right now. The problem was that Fraser had lied to him.

Both turned to the knock at the back door and Barbara hurried to answer it. She opened the door and saw the Constable standing there, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt and smiling ever so sweetly. 

Fraser removed his Stetson quickly and nodded "Good evening Mrs. Kowalski, I was told by your husband that Ray was here. Could I please speak with him?"

She couldn't help but smile in return at the Constable, who retained that sweet, warm smile while he stood outside the steps. Barbara understood how anyone, even her son could fall in love with such a beautiful man as Constable Fraser.

Ray snapped at him. "Go home Fraser . . . I don't wanna talk to you!"

Fraser's smile did not waver and he stood up straighter clasping the Stetson with both hands in front of his chest. "Ma'am please . . . Could I please come in and have a word with Ray? It is very important for him to hear what I have to say."

She just couldn't refuse such a smile and such sincere politeness and let him enter regardless of Stanley's request.

Fraser smiled, nodded and walked past her. "Thank you kindly ma'am."

Ray glanced over his shoulder and noticed Fraser headed in his direction dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt then quickly turned away trying to ignore him.

Fraser stepped up closer behind him. "Ray? Ray, please I need to explain my actions to you. Please Ray, you misunderstood what I was attempting to say in my office."

Ray grabbed hold of the kitchen counter and dug his fingers in trying to contain his anger before replying. 'Go home Fraser. . .you already told me what you wanted ta tell me. I didn't misunderstand what you said. You lied ta me to get me to marry you."

Fraser was confused by his statement and reached up to touch Ray's elbow. 

Ray shrugged him off. "Don't touch me Fraser . . . I think you've touched me enough already at the hotel right after you married me! I think we've had enough sex already."

Fraser blushed a dark shade of red and darted a look at Mrs. Kowalski then looked away quickly.

Barbara knew a lover's spat when she saw one so she backed away. "Stanley . . . I think I hear your father calling me . . . I'll be right back. Excuse me Constable." And she left.

Fraser stepped in closer but not enough for their bodies to touch then added. "Ray, you did misunderstand my statement."

Ray felt Fraser's breath on the back of his neck, it was warm and ticklish and so seductive but he told himself that he wanted to stay angry with Fraser.

"Ray . . . Ray, what I was trying to say was that I knew what I was doing in the wedding dress at the church. I was trying to catch a serial murderer Ray. I had no intention of marrying you . . . It didn't occur to me at the moment that once I pronounced those vows that it would seal us together as mates. But, I didn't do this intentionally, Ray. I had only one purpose in mind and that was to step in for our intended decoy after she became ill in the hopes of catching our serial killer. Please understand that I would never hurt you intentionally. I would never lie to you."

Ray could feel that warm breath down his neck and he could feel his cock doing funny things. It wanted Fraser, his cock wanted to be into Fraser in the worst way.

Fraser set his Stetson on the counter and continued. "My intentions of catching our perpetrator were strictly honorable Ray . . . The murder of innocent women on what was supposed to be their happiest day was what drove me to don that dress specifically to catch that killer. But now, now I realize that I make a bad judgement call. I have come to realize that I have entrapped you in a deceitful marriage based on lies and deception. You are angry with me thinking that I deluded you into marrying me but that was never my intention. I love you, Ray. . . .and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again . . . I am sorry for all the humiliation, and embarrassment that I have inflicted on you among your colleagues, peers and family. I have thought this out carefully and have concluded that you are correct. Tomorrow we can have this union terminated and resume our partnership as if nothing. . . ."

Ray raised his hand to cut him off then shook his head. "No Fraser."

Fraser was confused at his response. "No? No to what Ray?"

Ray did not answer and this bothered the Mountie.

Fraser closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist from behind and whispered into his ear. "I love you Ray, please don't turn me away." 

Ray felt sudden warmness all over his back with Fraser's body heat right next to his and then his warm breath came closer to his neck to whisper again. "No to what, Ray?. . . .no to loving you? I'm sorry but I can't stop doing that, Ray"

Ray had to take a deep breath when Fraser whispered up close to his ear and held him so tight. He wanted turn around and grab him, he wanted to wrap himself around the Mountie and kiss him hungrily as his body demanded to do but he was scared himself.

Fraser ran his hands up Ray's chest slowly as he breathed on his neck. Then he ran them down past Ray's belt and stopped to rest them on Ray's crotch. "I want to make love to you again, Ray. I want you."

Ray breathed in hard when Fraser brushed both hands against his stiff erection and felt those hands stop directly on his hard on. The feel of those loving hands on him sent a chill up his spine and a throb through his cock. Ray knew Fraser had sensed his eagerness because he had sighed deeply against his neck and had squeezed his erection through the jeans while still whispering into his ear. "Give me another chance to prove how much I love you and to make you trust me again . . . please Ray."

Ray knew Fraser didn't have it in his heart to deceive him and was telling him the truth even now. He could feel Fraser's erection pressing into his buttocks and knew Fraser wanted him just as bad as he wanted the Mountie. Ray found it amazing that the Mountie could possibly be so turned on by him. Now, he turned around to face the Mountie. 

They were at eye level with Ray's baby blues staring longingly into those smokey-azure's. Erection pressed against erection, both wanting to feel each other again. 

Fraser reached in for a kiss and Ray turned away so Fraser moved back. "Ray?"

Ray looked at him and added. "Why didn't you tell me that once we exchanged vows we would be bonded forever, Ben?"

Fraser stared into those beautiful warm blues and whispered. "Because, I assumed that once the case was terminated so would be the union between us. I presumed it would be just another case that I could walk away from like all the others. Until I realized much later after the marriage that I could not walk away from you." Fraser passed the back of his fingers across the nail scratches that Francesca had racked across his lovers' face. Then his fingers ran across the tear stained cheek that had already shed dozens of tears for him. Fraser saw a tear appear and frowned. "Ray? Ray what's wrong? What did I say or do?"

Ray leaned forward pressing his forehead against Fraser's chin. "Ben . . . I told my mom about us. . . . that I was in love with you. But I thought you had lied to me. . . .I was trying to be angry with you. I was trying ta hate you for using me but . . . But I just couldn't do it, Ben! I'm really in love with you and. . . ." Ray looked up into those blues again and added. "Ben? . . .I'm really in love with you and it scares me cause you might hurt me."

Fraser smiled, a warm, beautiful smile that expressed love and concern. "Ray, I love you and I can promise you right now that I will try never to hurt you." 

Ray gazed into those loving eyes then reached up and wrapped his arms around the Mountie's neck while whispering in his ear. "I know you love me Ben but that's why it hurt so much!" 

Fraser embraced him and held him close sighing with relief that Ray was touching him in return.

Ray pushed him back a little and sought Fraser's lips with his own. Fraser's lips were warm and soft as Ray pressed his mouth gently seeking to find that happiness they had shared yesterday. Ray cupped the side of the Mountie's face to deepen the kiss, gently slipping his tongue into that wonderful warmness that was Fraser's mouth. The detective was sucking those hungry lips, nipping at him tenderly, tasting the sweetness inside Fraser's mouth.

Fraser moaned as the lust overpowered him while Ray tasted him. Ray was seducing him and making love to his mouth with those sensuous lips. Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders even tighter to allow Ray more access to his mouth.

The detective ran his hands down Fraser's back then cupped his hips and pulled Fraser into his crotch wanting the Mountie to feel the erection that was aching for him. 

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and pushed into him. 

Ray switched sides with Fraser, pushing him up against the sink counter then stuck his hands into the Mountie's back pockets, clenching two handfuls of Mountie butt. He was kissing the Mountie passionately and pumping into him creating electrifying friction.

Barbara hurried in, gasped and covered her eyes. "OH, My Goodness!"

Fraser released Ray quickly and tried to move away but Ray's hands were caught in his back pockets and Ray struggled to pull them out. 

Barbara, with eyes still covered, added. "Stanley your father is . . ."

Damien walked in and looked at his wife who was covering her eyes then at the two men leaning against the sink looking at him. "What is going on here?"

Fraser was blushing a deep red as he noticed that Mrs. Kowalski was just as red as he was.

Ray added. "Fraser and I were just heading outside to help you with the car dad. Weren't we Frase?"

Fraser was about to respond but Ray interrupted. "Let's go Frase."

Damien saw his wife flushing a deep red and asked. "What's wrong Barbara? Are you having another one of those hot flashes again?" 

Ray passed his dad and mom and headed outdoors.

Damien shook his head at his wife and followed his son. "Really Barbara, you ought to take something for that."

Fraser stepped up and stopped in front of her. He ran a thumbnail across his brow and smiled. "I-I . . . I am so sorry about. . . . what happened, Mrs. Kowalski. We didn't mean. . . .It's just that . . . Ray accepted my apology ma'am."

Barbara smiled. "I am so very relieved to know that he did Constable."

Fraser smiled and nodded. "So am I . . . Ma'am . . . I would really appreciate it if you would call me Ben, Ray does."

Barbara smiled. "Of course, Ben."

"HEY BEN-N-N! COME ON! Let's get at 'er!"

Fraser smiled then put his Stetson on. "I must go now." And he hurried out.

********************************************************************************

As they drove to Ray's apartment, the detective recounted the day's happenings starting with Francesca beating him up and Thatcher threatening him then finished with his mother informing her about their marriage. They arrived at the apartment and he let Fraser enter first then grabbed and dragged him to the bedroom. 

Fraser smiled as he was being lugged into the bedroom where Ray quickly locked the door behind him and wrapped him up into his arms capturing the Mountie in a hungry, lustful kiss. 

Fraser had been secretly waiting all day to be in Ray's arms again. Wanting to taste the detective, to feel those soft lips pressed against his own again, to feel that silky tongue caressing his mouth. He sighed happily being able to have this chance to prove his love to his lover once more. The Mountie had come to realize how empty his life was without Ray, so void of love, and of human touch until the detective had shared himself with him. Ray totally surrendered himself unselfishly, unconditionally and now, as Ray kissed him in earnest he realized how fortunate he was to be back in Ray's arms again. He wanted desperately to be consumed in this love that was being offered to him, by this man who was more then willing to have him. Fraser needed Ray, he needed his love. 

Ray pulled him to the bed never breaking the kiss then pushed the Mountie on the bed quickly climbing on top of him. 

Fraser was overcome by lust, and he was the desperate one now. He felt like a prisoner who had been deprived of human touch for years and was bent on getting into Ray's pants now. He pulled his mouth off Ray's and suckled his chin while whispering. "Ray, I want to taste you . . . I want to touch you, I want you inside me!" and he captured the detective's mouth and then flipped sides with Ray pushing the detective under him. Fraser maneuvered himself between Ray's legs quickly as he was driven by the maddening lust that raged inside his body. Unbuttoning the flannel and flinging it aside, Fraser reached down and sought that hungry mouth again. He continued to seduce Ray's mouth reaching in deeper and deeper with his tongue.

Ray moaned and gasped at the wonderful man who was attempting to take him to the brink of ecstasy with every lick and nip he delivered. Ray's need was insatiable as his body craved for more of this Mountie who was driving him insane and was all over him, touching, biting, squeezing him ravenously. His mind and cock were already on the edge of erotic frenzy ready to explode into oblivion at the rate Fraser was going at him. Ray clawed at Fraser's back begging for satisfaction. "Oh God Ben, Oh God I need you, Ben!"

Ray's pleading only made him more desperate to get the detective into him. " My wonderful beautiful Ray, I love you, I want you."

Ray couldn't believe all those beautiful words were meant for him, couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Fraser could want him so desperately and this was even more enticing. His heart craved to hear the Mountie's erotic begging, pleading, imploring him. He squeezed his eyes tight feeling drunk on the adrenalin high threatening to explode every cell in his body. 

Fraser pressed his mouth to Ray's pleading mouth and continued to undo Ray's pants.

Ray forgot he was wearing button up pants so he reached down and pulled his pants open getting himself ready for Fraser. The detective was deliriously horny and he couldn't remember ever being made love to like he was at this magical moment. Not even Stella had lusted his body the way Fraser was starving for it. In fact, Ray couldn't think of a single soul who had ever desired his body like this beautiful man craved sucked, kissed, and made love to his body. 

Fraser was practically devouring him inch by inch. The lust radiated all over him, and his cock begged to be touch by that wonderful strong hand that could be so gentle or that wonderful warm mouth that could torture him into tears. Ray was oblivious to everything but Fraser and that wonderful mouth that had started its descend down his body, kissing him way too slowly on its way down. Fraser was showering his chest and belly with butterfly kisses, tasting him all over. 

Ray squirmed and moaned anticipating the release because he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He squeezed his eyes tight and moaned loudly as this wonderful man showered his cock with wet kisses and long licks. The licks which were slow deliberate long strides of the Mounties tongues were enough to make him want to combust into flames.

Fraser sensed his urgency then pulled off his own jeans. He flicked off the lid on the lube and covered Ray's penis with it as Ray squirmed feeling totally delirious now. Fraser prepared himself and climbed back on top of Ray. Reaching between their bodies Fraser positioned Ray's penis on his puckered hole preparing to be penetrated for the second time by his lover, Ray.

Ray stared up into that beautiful pale face with the tousled brown hair and held his breath waiting for Fraser to take charge as he had done yesterday. Yesterday he had penetrated Fraser for the first time and it was an overwhelming experience that he would never forget no matter how long he lived. Today it would be the second time he would penetrate the Mountie and he could hardly contain himself.

Fraser gazed into those, lust filled blues and pushed himself down slowly until Ray poked his way in through that first stubborn ring. Both nearly froze afraid to hurt each another. 

Ray reached up and ran a hand down Fraser's chest and waited.

Fraser looked to him with intense desire and whispered. "Make love to me Ray . . . just love me." and he pushed himself down shutting his eyes tight as the pain shot up into him.

Ray threw his mouth open and gasped as the warmness swallowed his erection making him nearly lose his load into Fraser as those soft, warm butt cheeks pressed against his balls. It didn't take but very few thrust and Ray shot off into that soft, warm channel crying out Fraser's name in ecstasy. 

*****************************************************************

Kowalski hurried into the 27th three hours late after informing the Lieutenant he would be only two hours late. 

Vecchio noticed Kowalski dashing to his desk dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt while removing a tie. He walked over to Kowalski's desk and studied him before speaking. "Hey Stanley, who went and died? Where's Benny?"

Ray plopped into his seat and wrestled with the tie. "No one that you would know died Vecchio and Fraser had ta run ta the Consulate why?"

Huey motioned to Dewey and both joined the other two detectives at Kowalski's desk. 

Vecchio added. "Have you and Benny got your annulment yet Stanley? Or did you decide to take another honeymoon cause according to my watch your three hours late?"

Ray glanced at all three who were standing by his desk then opened the top drawer to throw the tie in. "What I do with my time is my business Vecchio. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some cases to catch up to."

Fraser entered the bull room, dressed in full uniform, with Stetson tucked neatly under one arm and joined the group. "Morning gentlemen." He smiled at them all.

Vecchio stepped in closer to the Mountie. "Benny, did everything go all right with Father Carson?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes, of course it did Ray."

Vecchio was upset because neither one was saying if the marriage had been terminated. "Benny, did the annulment go all right?"

Ray reclined into his chair and added. "We didn't get an annulment Vecchio, but we got divorced this morning. Here, read it and rejoice." Ray threw the manilla envelope on the desk. 

Huey looked to Dewey and both shrugged their shoulders while Vecchio picked up the envelope and took the papers out. It was a divorce decree witness and signed by Judge Birdwell. 

Huey and Dewey leaned over Vecchio's shoulder so they could read it.

Dewey whistled. "Whao-o-o-o! Hey you guys, this is a real divorce decree and it's signed by old iron-back himself!"

Ray sat back and grinned. 

Fraser took a seat in front of his lover's desk.

Huey shook his head and added mournfully. "Oh what a tragedy! And the two of you two made such a lovely couple!"

Vecchio threw the papers on the desk. "This is bull-shit! There's no way Judge Birdwell would allow such a case in a real court, Stanley. Whom did you have to pay off to get this forgery done?"

Dewey was observing Ray and stepped in closer for a better look. "Hey you guys will you look at Ray's neck? Those marks on his neck look really familiar. I know I've seen them somewhere before."

Huey and Vecchio stared at Ray who quickly pulled up his collar trying to hide the love marks' Fraser had given him last night while the detective fucked him.

Fraser was blushing while trying to brush down that eyebrow with a knuckle. 

Dewey laughed and patted Fraser on the shoulder. "Well I'll be damned! The Mountie knows how to get wild you guys!"

Huey laughed but Vecchio was not amused, in fact he was jealous and enraged. He knew that if he wanted the truth about the divorce it would be best to ask the Mountie. He shifted his gaze to Fraser. "Benny, did you and Stanley get divorced? I mean a real divorce in court with an officiating judge?"

Fraser smiled "Yes, of course Ray. We went to court this morning and Judge Birdwell granted us a divorce." 

Vecchio stared at his friend but somehow this information didn't ring true. He turned back to look at Kowalski. "Nah Stanley. . . .Something just ain't kosher here. If that's true then why are you covered with hickeys' and why is Benny still wearing that ring?"

Fraser blushed as Vecchio glared at him. Looking down at the ring on his finger, then back up at the Italian, Fraser added. "The ring? I decided to keep the ring because of its sentimental value to me Ray."

Vecchio glared at Fraser and Fraser did not back down.

Ray grinned and was proud of his lover. Then he cleared his throat to get Vecchio's attention and Vecchio glared at him next. 

Ray smiled. "And as for the uh . . . bruises on my neck Vecchio. . . .I'm uh, keeping them for sentimental reasons too."

Vecchio glared at Stanley still not believing either one about the divorce. Then he grunted. "You teaching the Mountie to lie Stanley?"

Fraser was surprised by his statement. "Lie Ray? Why would I lie?"

Ray stood up and grabbed the divorce decree. "No Vecchio, I would never teach Fraser shit like that. There's other stuff that's much more fun to teach then lying." Ray tacked the divorce decree on his bulletin board then turned to Vecchio. "This paper is very real and very legal. Besides, since we're divorced now, Fraser and I have decided that we needed to get reacquainted with each other. Am I right Frase?"

Fraser looked away from Vecchio's piercing stare and the duck boys laughter and blushed.

This was all cut short when the Lieutenant's door opened and the man bellowed. 

"Kowalski! In my office . . . and bring the Mountie with you!"

Ray looked at the other three detectives, smiled and left with Fraser following behind.

**************************************************************************

Ray stepped up to the Lieutenants' desk while Fraser closed the door. "What did you need Lieutenant?"

Welsh looked up at the detective then adjusted the glasses on his nose and added. "What happened to your neck Detective?"

Ray adjusted his collar a little higher and mumbled. "A dull razor . . . did you need me for something?"

Welsh frowned and eased back into his chair. "Well, if that's not another new excuse, then I don't what is. . . .Now, let's discuss this annulment problem. Did we get this matter taken care of Kowalski?"

Ray nodded and Fraser second the motion. "Yes Lieutenant, Fraser and I got divorced this morning."

Welsh was surprised. "Divorced? That sounds serious Detective. . . .Will you be needing some time off to uh?. . . .Pull yourself together?"

Ray was unsure of what the Lieutenant was referring to and shook his head. "No sir. . . .The divorce was amicable, right Frase?"

Fraser smiled and nodded.

Welsh studied the two of them looking rather happy then added. "Well that's too bad. . . .I mean about the divorce. . . .You two made such a wonderful couple and it always breaks my heart when two people who love each other are forced to go their separate ways. I hope you two will be able to work together as if nothing has happened and just let the past go. Now you have duties to take care of Detective so get going."

Ray nodded not understanding what the Lieutenant was implying. He and Fraser were about to leave when the Lieutenant made one last comment.

"Oh and Detective, before I forget, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

Both Fraser and Ray turned to him. "And what is that Lieutenant?"

"It seems that Father Carson want's to have a word with the two of you."

"Yes Sir."

******************************************************************************

Ray and Fraser waited quietly in the lobby for their turn to see the priest. There was another couple that had been married a few days prior to them waiting also but they were not so quiet. Ray stared at the two people who were going at each other with words each accusing the other of everything from leaving the cap off the toothpaste to wetting the carburetor in the car. They were throwing insults at each other till Ray couldn't stand it any longer and stood up.

Fraser grabbed hold of his hand pulling him back. "Ray? Ray maybe you should . . . "

"No Fraser, I think I've had enough of this! Now listen both of you! If you two keep harassing each other like this I'm gonna press some criminal charges around here for disturbing the peace! Do you two understand me?"

The newlyweds glared at him and the woman snapped. "And, who the hell are you!"

Fraser shook his head, disturbed by the usage of vulgarity in this sanctified place.

Ray whipped out his badge. "I'm Detective Ray Fraser dash Kowalski of the 27th precinct and I'm telling the two of you to keep it down! You're disrupting our peace and quiet and if you wanna argue then take it back to yer house!"

Fraser's eyebrows shot up and he smiled. " Fraser dash Kowalski?"

Ray smiled at him. "Sounds kinda catchy, huh?" Ray shifted his eyes back toward the newlyweds and glared at them.

The man stood up to take a closer look at the badge then leered at Ray with those black, beady eyes. "So, what are you doing here instead of being out on the street arresting real criminals?"

Fraser stood up quickly and stepped between his lover and the other man. "Sir. . . . I think what the Detective is trying to tell you politely that maybe it would be to everyone's best interest if . . . "

"Fraser, I'll take care of this please. As for you, I'm a Detective and not a policeman and not all criminals are out in the street because some of them are at other places being rude and disturbing the peace. As to why I'm here, I too, have business with Father Carson. Now that we have all the questions and answers cleared up would you two stow it and be nice ta each other at least till I leave, cause I really don't wanna hear it!"

The man was angry at being insulted and grunted. "Are you here to arrest Father Carson?"

Ray glared at the man and then frowned. "No, I'm not here to arrest Father Carson! I came to notify him of my divorce. But, you don't see me yelling and screaming at my spouse do you?!"

The woman cut in, defending her husband. "But, your wife's not here with you so you could be yelling at her, is she?"

Ray glanced at her then over his shoulder at Fraser. "Yeah he is. . . .He's the one in the red serge tunic holding the Stetson in his hand. The one standing right behind me."

The couple shot a glance at Fraser who was standing behind Ray as he smiled and waved, then they both looked back at Ray. 

Ray grinned. "And the two of you thought you had real problems? I went and married a Canadian for Chris sakes!"

Fraser was offended. "Ray! Really! And what is wrong with Canadian's?"

The couple stared at the two of them now.

Ray glanced at Fraser then went to stand by him. "I didn't mean it that way, Ben . . . I was just trying to be funny."

Fraser glared at Ray. "Well, I don't find anything amusing about that statement Ray. Really . . . If you didn't want to marry a Canadian then I might have suggested that you find an American to your own liking."

Ray smiled and grabbed the Mountie's hand twining their fingers together and patting the back of his hand. "Fraser, Fraser it was just a joke . . . I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, I don't know of any American who would put up with me anyway." Then he flashed Fraser a killer smile complete with twinkling baby blues.

Fraser glared at him for approximately two seconds then broke into one of those enlightening smiles, the kind of smile that would illuminate the whole church. 

Ray beheld the brilliance in that smile and his cock throbbed, right here, right now in this church and he inched forward to kiss Fraser.

The couple stared astonished by this odd couple. 

Fraser raised a hand to Ray's chest and stopped him. "Ray, you're embarrassing me. . . .remember where you're at."

Ray stopped what he was doing then glanced at the couple on the couch who were eyeing him in total disbelief so he stepped away from Fraser. He disentangled his fingers from the Mountie's hand and cleared his throat. "Oh, uh. . . ."

The receptionist stepped in just in time. "Detective Kowalski? Constable Fraser, Father Carson will see you now." 

Both excused themselves and followed the receptionist.

****************************************************************************

They sat at the same chairs they had sat only yesterday only this time they sat side by side and waited for the priest to arrive.

Father Carson stepped in and immediately felt the cheerfulness in the room. He looked to Fraser who greeted him enthusiastically. 

"Hello, Father Carson. May I say that it is so very good to see you again, Sir."

Father Carson patted Fraser's back on his way to his chair and smiled at him. "It's good to see you also, Constable Fraser."

The priest sat at his chair then looked to Ray who seemed relaxed as he sat comfortably in the chair with one leg crossed. Father Carson noticed that the detective was smiling and nodded his greeting.

The priest glanced at both again then added. "I assume that you are here to inform me about your decision concerning this marriage?"

Ray smiled and sat up leaning forward to address the priest. "Yes sir, Ben and I have reached a decision. We decided that the best approach to our *dilemma* is to just leave it alone. There really isn't much that we can do since there was no legal paper stating that anything really happened between us that was legal, illegal or binding. The only thing that we share is that we exchanged vows and promises with each other before you, a congregation and God. Ben and I have decided to uh. . . . . uh, adhere to those vows and heed them to the best of our uh. . . . abilities. Besides, no one has ta know about our *union* except you, my mother, Fraser and I. And what I'm getting at is that all this information has ta be, how did you put it Fraser?. . . .Oh yeah! All this information has to be secured under your rule of confidentiality for the protection of all involved. You are therefore bound by your profession to take our union into your confidence. Everything that I have just said is something you would have to honor and accept since you were the one who joined us in holy matrimony. Am I correct in assuming this Father Carson? . . .How was that Frase, did I say it right?"

Fraser smiled, admiring Ray's logical statement, well it was actually his statement but it sounded good coming out of Ray. "My goodness, but that was inspiring, Ray. It was beautiful!"

Ray beamed and smiled shyly.

Father Carson cracked out laughing. He dropped back into his chair and roared before replying to the detectives' statement. "Detective Kowalski, that was a very tricky speech! Are you trying to tell me how to do my job, Sir? You are saying that the two of you did nothing wrong in being united because there is no legal paper work to prove that it actually happened? You are implying that I should overlook the fact that I bound you in holy matrimony and pretend that it never occurred? And since there was never prove of a marriage then there is nothing to undo? But, I know differently Detective Kowalski because I did indeed unite the two of you. Yet, you come in here and try to convince me that I should protect this knowledge under my rule of confidentiality? You are a clever man Detective Kowalski. And you too, Constable Fraser."

Fraser spoke. "Father Carson, we do not mean to infringe any demands on you sir. We are merely asking you to protect this information concerning our union as if it were one of your other confessionals. Reason being, we never had a genuine marriage certificate in the first place so we could not be charged for being legally married. And, since there are no actual documents then we could not very well get an annulment or a divorce now could we? But let me assure you that we did manage to, shall we say, *fix* the problem for the sake of the department and our good Lieutenant Welsh. Ray and I hired two lawyers so that we could argue our case before a judge on why he should issue us a divorce. And, may I say that Judge Birdwell was more then eager to sign our divorce decree after much disputing with our lawyers who demanded that we needed paperwork as evidence that this marriage had been terminated. Now to the case at hand, only you Father Carson, know the real truth of Ray's and my union. And we want to keep this union between us."

Fraser Carson was surprised. "Judge Birdwell conceded to the divorce?"

Ray nodded. "Well, of course the judge granted us a divorce. I mean, I did pay a small fortune ta hire two lawyers for me and Frase to get this divorce. The divorce papers are only a technicality because there was never any legal documents to begin with, but it is still legal paperwork. So, Father Carson what's it gonna be? Our union, should be protected under the rules of your confidentiality laws, am I correct? I mean, who are you to question God's will? You don't know if God didn't intend for us ta be married in the first place, am I right?" 

Father Carson smiled and found it amusing at how these two were playing word games with him. He had seen and heard a lot of things in his years as a priest but some things still manage to surprise him. "Detective Kowalski, you do know that this is a form of black mail, don't you? You are using my own doctrine against me and playing a game of reversal psychology. Shame on you Detective Kowalski."

Ray smiled. "No, this is not black mail. Just think of it more like a. . . . sealed confession? We told you our plans and you tucked them away into this confidential file and shut the drawer on it so no one has ta know. Besides, you know that I really love Ben and he loves me, Father Carson."

Fraser smiled when the priest roared out laughing again. He turned to look at his lover Ray who smiled and blinked at him then they joined the priest in laughter.

*******************************************************************************

Ray parked the GTO at his assigned space then he and Fraser stopped to talk about the incident with Father Carson in the parking lot.

Ray was laughing at something Fraser said then quieted quickly when he spotted Francesca get out of her car and head toward them. "Uh-oh . . . Don't turn around Frase but the Keniption lady is headed our way!"

Fraser turned in time to see Francesca standing right behind him. "Francesca . . . how are you?" He asked politely.

Frannie smiled, still shaken with the news and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I'm. . . .I'm good Fraser, um could you hold that thought for a minute please?" She turned to look at Ray who had pocketed his hands and leaned onto his right leg. "Ray . . . um . . . Ray I wanted to um. . . .Well . . . I wanted to apologize for scratching your face and for decking you like I did. I was a little . . . um upset but I got over it. This whole thing just sort of took me by surprise but now. . . .Hey, I'm a Vecchio and I've been dealt worse. I'll be just fine."

Ray was staring at the ground when she spoke then looked up at her when she stopped talking. "It's okay Frannie, I uh. . . .Probably deserved it anyway fer uh. . . .I . . .it's okay Frannie."

Francesca smiled and cupped the cheek she had scratched and then she noticed the love marks on his neck. The ones that were not there yesterday which meant Fraser had put them there last night. She felt that knife stick her in the heart again and she looked away. "Yes, yes you did deserve what I did to you Ray because he was mine first before you came along."

Ray knew she had seen the hickeys' but remained quiet. He turned away knowing that Francesca Vecchio would eventually forgive him for stealing her man.

Francesca now turned her attention to Fraser. "Fraser?"

Ray stepped away. "I'll uh . . . I'll be at my desk should you two need me." And he took off.

Fraser stepped in closer. "Francesca, I would like to apologize for any misleading signals on my part that would confuse you of my inclinations toward you."

Francesca stared into those alluring smoky-blues and knew that Fraser would always be that burning candle in her heart regardless of the fact that he had chosen Ray over her. Her love for the Mountie would be a big part of her until the end of time. She gazed into those warm, loving and caring eyes and it made her own eyes water. Her chin quivered as she dabbed at her eyes and whispered. "Fraser um . . . Why didn't you ever give me a hint that you. . . . That I was not. . . . Well, a hint so that I didn't keep making a fool of myself?"

Fraser brushed his brow down with a thumb nail and cleared his throat. "Well, the topic is rather uh . . . delicate issue Francesca and uh. . . .There just wasn't any need to . . . disclose the nature of my uh . . . tendencies until Ray. . . . Ray Kowalski. . . .Francesca, I'm very sorry that I caused you undue pain. All I can ask is for you to please accept my heartfelt apology for steering you in the wrong direction."

Francesca knew this was painful for the Mountie as well, to see her in pain hurt him also so she forced herself to smile and reach up to caress his cheek. Fraser's soft, clean-shaven cheek overwhelmed her senses so she retracted her hand quickly and pretended to adjust her hair again. "Fraser. Fraser, it's okay. . . .I can understand how you could not tell me about your. . . .Um. . . .Preferences. I'm a big girl and I'll get over it. . . .Now, uh. . . . I heard through the grapevine that you and Ray were uh. . . .Getting a divorce?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes Francesca. Ray said we needed actual documentation to present to the Lueftenant for appearances sakes. We were already divorced this morning."

Francesca nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, of course . . . appearance's sakes, of course . . . Gotta have some kind of proof that the two of you have uh. . . .untied the knot. . . .Of course."She managed one more smile for him and wanted to ask him if he was really in love with Ray but decided she didn't want to hurt herself any more. But she did add. "You and Ray together, as a real couple, huh?"

Fraser's eyes twinkled at the mention of Ray and he blushed returning a warm smile.

Francesca maintained the smile but had her answer.

*****************************************************************************

Fraser stepped into the bull room and noticed Ray was engaged in a conversation with Inspector Thatcher.

Ray stood by his desk watching Fraser enter and heading over toward them and turned to look at the Inspector. "Yes Inspector, as I said before, we did get a divorce this morning and it's right there on the bulletin board. Fraser didn't wanna be accused of embarrassing yer Queen Inspector."

"Excuse me, Detective?"

Ray saw that twinkle in Thatcher's eyes at the mention of divorce and it made him jealous. Ray was actually jealous of her so he twisted his head a little to show off the love mark Fraser had given him then he added quickly. " But, the divorce was only for appearances sake's Inspector." Ray saw her staring at his love mark then she glanced up at him and he saw that coldness slither back into her eyes where he wanted it to stay for his sake.

The Inspector straightened her shoulders and added. "I am aware of the circumstance's Detective Kowalski, I just need this information should my superiors ever run across this incident and I could inform them that this matter has been resolved."

Ray nodded and whispered. "Yeah right."

Fraser stepped up to them. "Good morning Inspector Thatcher. Were you requiring my services?"

She stared at the Constable, glanced at the ring and shook her head looking away quickly. "No Constable . . . I am aware that this is your day off. . . . I was just leaving." She went around him and hurried out.

Fraser was puzzled and looked at Ray. "Is something wrong?"

Ray smiled. "Not anymore."

****************************************************************************

Ray couldn't wait to get the work day over with so he could spend the rest of the day with Fraser alone. Well, not entirely alone since they were invited to have dinner with his mom.

Ray left the precinct a little early, and now he and Fraser were headed to his mom's house. Upon their arrival Mrs. Kowalski had practically ushered them straight to the table that was already set up for the three of them. "Mom? Mom, where's dad?"

She was setting the potato salad on the table and added. "He was invited to a car show by one of his visiting friends so he should be out of town until tomorrow dear. But for tonight it is only the three of us."

Fraser jumped when Ray slid a foot up his leg then between his thighs.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Barbara glancing at Fraser who was suddenly sitting erect.

"Uh . . . No ma'am . . . I was just uh. . . ."

Ray grinned and blinked at him and asked. "What's wrong Ben?"

Fraser blushed a deep red as both the Kowalskis' stared at him. "It was,. . . . Something seemed to crawl up my leg is all."

Barbara patted his shoulder and left. 

"Ray! Ray, stop that! This is not your apartment and really Ray, doing this in front of your mother!"

Ray cracked up laughing watching Fraser fidget trying to remove his lover's leg from between his thighs. "Oh Ben. . . .just relax cause she doesn't suspect a. . . . oh, hi mom. Do you need some help with that?"

"No, no you boys just help yourselves and leave the serving to me. Here Ben, let me. . . .Oh my goodness! Are you all right Dear? Is something crawling up your pants again? Maybe you should go to the bathroom and check the inside of your pants!"

"Yeah Frase, maybe you should go check the inside of yer pants!"

Fraser shot a leering stare at Ray and shook his head. "No Mrs. Kowalski, that won't be necessary because I can just grab it like this!"

Ray yelped and jumped and Fraser smiled.

Barbara whipped her gaze toward her son's direction. "Stanley? What's wrong with you? Do you have a bug in your pants too?"

Ray shot a mean glare at Fraser and smiled. "Yeah mom, but its okay cause it only nipped me for a second. Must be some of those pesky ants you seem to have problems with? You know. Those sugar ants."

"Oh yes! Those ants are horrendous this time of year!"

Fraser smiled. "Pesky? Pesky ants I see. . . . Well, maybe we should do something about that pesky ant Ray?"

Ray grinned. "Yeah Ben, maybe we should."

Barbara waved them away as she hurried back to the kitchen while talking over her shoulder. "You two just leave them be and they'll be on their way to. . . ." And she was out of the dinning room.

"So now I am pesky, Ray?"

Ray grinned and blinked at him throwing him an air kiss. "You can be pesky at times but I still love ya, Ben."

Fraser smiled and whispered. "I love you too."

During the rest of the meal Barbara noticed how the Constable laughed at all of Ray's silly tales and jokes. The Constable stared at her Stanley starry-eyed, like one who is deeply in love. Then she studied her son also how he seemed to listen intently to everything the Constable said as if he were mesmerized by his voice and his appearance. It was very hard not to notice how much these two loved each other as they kept smiling continuously from across the table. They giggled and flirted and couldn't keep their eyes off each other throughout the meal. After dinner she ushered them to the living room while she cleaned up the dishes.

Ray flipped on the radio and cuddled with Fraser on the couch. The radio had been set on a country station so Ray got up to change it. Then he heard the next song and turned to look at Fraser. "Come on and let's dance Ben." 

Fraser was unsure if he was being disrespectful since it was Ray's parent's home. "Ah . . . no Ray. We shouldn't impose on. . . ."

Ray grabbed his arm and pulled him into his waiting arms. He encircled the Mountie into a tight embrace and whispered. "It's S'kay. . . .My mom won't mind." Ray reached over and raised the volume louder then draped his arms around his lover. 

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray's waist as the detective nestled his face between the Mountie's shoulder and neck. Taking a deep breath of his lover's natural scent Ray smiled basking in the way that his lover smelled.. Fraser smelled like a man in love and a man in heat. 

Fraser buried his nose into his lover's soft blonde spikes and inhaled what smelled like fresh strawberries. He knew it had to be a new gel or shampoo Ray had used and it smelled wonderful mixed in with Ray's natural scent.

Ray gazed up into those smoky blues and rested his nose against Fraser's while whispering the song's lyrics.

_Well I've spent a lifetime looking for you,_

_single bars and good time lovers never true_

_playing a fools game hoping to win_

_and telling those sweet lies and losing again._

They waltzed and Fraser whispered. "It's a country song Ray."

Ray could feel the Mounties warm breath against his lips and sighed. "I know Ben, but I love ta waltz." Ray continued to whisper the song.

_I was looking for love in all the wrong places_

_looking for love in too many faces_

_searching your eyes looking for traces what I'm dreaming of_

_hoping to find a friend and a lover,_

_I bless the day I discover another heart, looking for love_.

Ray gazed into those alluring smokey- blues and whispered. "Do you love me, Ben?"

Fraser smiled as he gazed into those sultry baby blues. "More then I can possibly tell you Ray. You mean everything to me. Everything."

Ray smiled and his eyes glittered as he whispered. "I love you too."

_And I was alone then no love in sight_

_I did everything I could to get through the night_

_Don't know where it started or where it might end_

_I turn to a stranger just like a friend_

Ray reached over and pressed his lips to Fraser's while holding him tighter and deepening the kiss, probing his tongue deeper into Fraser's warmness and tasting his sweetness. 

Fraser responded by sucking on his lover's tongue setting fire to both their bodies.

Ray's cock throbbed as Fraser rubbed his thigh against him as they danced.

_You came a knocking at my hearts door_

_you're everything I've been looking for_

_No more looking for love in all the wrong places_

_looking for love in too many faces_

_searching your eyes looking for traces what I'm dreaming of_

_Now that I found a friend and a lover_

_I bless the day I discovered you, oh you, looking for love. . . . . . . . **Johnny Lee**_

Ray broke the kiss to come up for air as they both panted hungrily feeling sexually inflamed. They clung onto each other as if their next breath depended on it. Fraser reached down and licked Ray's neck making the detective moan out his name softly. "Ben. . . . Oh Ben."

Fraser whispered into Ray's skin. "Ray? Ray, can I ask you something?"

Ray was too caught up in the heat of passion as he threw his head further back allowing Fraser more access to his neck. "Anything, you can ask me anything, Ben."

Fraser was now sucking his lover's Adam's apple as Ray shifted his head to one side basking in this wonderful sensation. "Would you consider marrying me if I asked you, Ray?"

Ray stopped dancing and stared into those dark blues that were full of love and lust and desire. He searched those eyes for any traces of doubt and found none. Then he smiled and nodded. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat, Ben. If you asked me ta marry ya, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Fraser beamed and whispered. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat also Ray. Ray? . . . .I hope you're not going to regret this in the morning."

Ray wrapped his arms around the Mountie's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "No Fraser. . . .I will not regret the best love of my life." Ray reached down to Fraser's erection and squeezed the hard cock underneath those pants. 

Fraser moaned softly and shut his eyes as he reached down to cup Ray's hand to keep it there.

"Ben . . . Ben we were made for each other. We really were Ben." And Ray massaged the throbbing cock through the pants.

Fraser felt euphorically lost in that hand that squeezed and brushed up and down his shaft over his pants and couldn't reply. His head was swimming in lust as Ray squeezed him again and again. Ray then unzipped the Mountie's jeans and snaked his hand in to grasp hold of that hot cock. "Oh Ray! Oh yes. . . .we were made for each. . . . Oh-h-h-h-h Ray!"

Then their lips were on each other's again, drinking out of each other's aphrodisiac sweetness. 

Barbara was worried a little because the room was too quiet so she decided she should take a peek. When she was washing dishes earlier, it was rather nosy because Stanley had raised the volume on the radio. She knew it had to be Stanley because he always changed the station when he came to visit then would leave the radio blaring loudly. Only this time he had left it on a country station which she so much adored to listen to anyway. She peeked in to make sure they were not fighting with each other again but to her shocked surprise she found them wrapped around each other's arms and her son's hand seemed to. . . .*dear lord* was all that she could gasp out in the hallway and hurried away from the room to the patio. It seemed they had plans for this dance and probably had plans for right after the dance and she didn't want to interfere. 

Barbara looked up at the glittering stars and marveled at how bright they looked today. Or could it be that seeing her Stanley so ecstatically happy with a wonderful man like the Constable, who, just coincidentally happened to be ecstatically in love with her son helped a little. Barbara chuckled as she realized that her Stanley had just made her a mother-in-law once again. She wondered if Stanley was going to change his name?

Ray had Fraser up against a wall now and they were grinding into each other. One way or another, there was going to be much more sex again tonight.

*************************************************************************

Stella walked over to Ray's desk and placed the file on it hoping that her ex could find it in the morning. It was late and all the day shifts had left hours ago but she had barely arrived from out of town and she wanted to get an early start on this case. Stella glanced at her other Ray's desk, the Italian that she was dating and decided to leave him a note so he could call her early in the morning. She turned to leave when the tacked papers on the bulletin board caught her eye. They looked familiar and official in an odd way. She stepped in closer and tried to read them but there wasn't enough light so she pulled the papers off the bulletin board and glanced at the top line. "Stanley Raymond Fraser-Kowalski verses Benton Kowalski-Fraser. Hm-m-m, and what the hell does that mean?" She glanced further down and noticed the familiar words so she read them out loud to no one in particular. "Divorce Decree issued . . . it was issued today and . . . and . . . Holy shit! This is a real divorce document signed by Judge Birdwell! Ray and Fraser were married? This cannot be real! This has got to be a joke! But I know these signatures and I know Attorney Lawrence and Attorney Glendale and they signed. . . .no, no this is just a stupid joke that Ray. . . . " She threw the document on the desk and walked away. She returned, grabbed the document and stuck it in her purse and left. Tomorrow she would confront her ex-husband about these papers but for now she wanted to go find her boyfriend who was probably at his mother's house by now. She wove her way around the desk and left.

The end

comments/replies 

.


End file.
